Merdas Repetidas
by ANBUnda
Summary: Porque foi a única a merda que a autora conseguiu escrever.
1. Chapter 1

**Merdas Repetidas**

**Título Original dessa boga: Palavras Repetidas (Madrasta: 'Não faltam nessa merda...')**

**Riparam: Bela, Rosa Vermelha, Branca e Madrasta. Participação especial: Chaves.**

"_Porque era a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer para ele..." _**(Madrasta: Era 'Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun!')**

Orientações :

**Personagem : **_- ação ocorrida – _Fala da personagem

00000000000000000000000 – Outro dia

_--Local--_

_-ação- **(Bela: Eu sinceramente acho que botar legenda em fic é chamar o leitor de burro na maior cara-de-pau.) (Rosa: Eu nunca entendo as legendas. Devo ser ainda mais burra então. Duplamente burra! O.O)**_

Obrigada pela atenção!

Beijos e Boa leitura!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Mãe chamando – _**(Madrasta: Ding-Dong! Avon Chama!)**

A garota loira com seus 14 anos , olhos azuis , 1,60 **(Rosa: 1,60 o quê, filha de deos? É o preço de custo da moça?) **saiu da cama com esfregando os olhos com força, **(Bela: Apresento-vos a extraordinária língua do COM.)** afinal que horas era!?**(Rosa: Era as hora de parare de frescagem e ire aprender os verbo e suas conjugação direito.)**Bem que a sua mãe podia ser um pouco mais legal e deixá-la dormir mais. **(Bela: Se a mãe dessa criatura estranha fosse legal, teria abortado.) (Branca: A autora dessa coisa podia ter sido legal e jamais ter digitado _isso_)**

Como seu quarto era muito organizado , ela simplesmente atropeçou **(Rosa: Atropeçou! Aposto que ela chama marrom de amarrom e moto de amotoca!) (Bela: A dispensável arte de criar vocábulos!) **na pilha de roupa suja e cai de boca no chão . **(Rosa: E que tenha 'A'quebrado todos os 'A'molares.) (Madrasta: Uau. O que vem depois, ela mordeu uma ratazana que estava criando um ninho no mafuá?)**

Esquecemos de mencionar o nome da personagem que começou a historia!** (Madrasta: Who cares?) (Branca: Esquecemos? Você também tem uma amiga que fala com você dentro da sua cabeça? 8D)**Yamanaka Ino , vocês devem estar imaginando , porco da montanha! **(Bela: Véio... é de fuder o cu do palhaço tu começar ler uma coisa e notar que a bugiganga não faz sentido nenhum!) (Branca: Ino não significa porco, e sim javali, sua monga!) (Madrasta: Oh, sim, exatamente no que eu pensei, em um porco da montanha tropeçando em uma pilha de roupas sujas e mordendo a bunda de uma ratazana!) **Como assim!?Que tipo de nome é esse...Bom, tecnicamente falando , agora ela está numa montanha de roupas , e sim , ela é meio porquinha!Calma , é por causa da bagunça! **(Rosa: Comparações esdrúxulas e pobres. Vou me envenenar com os remédios da Branca.)**

**Ino :** _-Levantando-se da montanha de roupa –_ Eu devia ter colocado essas roupas no cesto há...1 semana atrás!Legal...Se minha mãe entrar nesse quarto hoje , a casa vai cair literalmente para o meu lado...

A mãe de Ino se calou, acho que ela deve ter cansado de ! Mais uma bronca!Bem-vindo a vida de Ino! **(Bela: Dona Autora, decida-se: ou você narra ou você deixa a Ino narrar! Por que as duas falando merda ao mesmo tempo é foda.) (Rosa: # Engole a barra de espaço #) (Madrasta: Mais uma fic escrota de adolescentes escrotos que reclamam de seus pais sensatos)**

_-Desce as escadas- _

Ino vai caminhando levemente para a cozinha , sua mãe estava , alem de irritada com a filha , com uma carta nas mãos. **(Rosa: Coerência para quê, se ela pode ser chique?) (Branca: E o que o botox tem a ver com a vaca? Oõ)**

**Mãe:** _- entregando a carta –_ Para você e da próxima vez , ouça-me ta! Eu tenho muito trabalho e... **(Bela: Vossas artérias haverão de explodir, Dona Culta.) (Branca: Então pra que foi arrumar esse bico de carteira? Já sei, o Inoshi é viciado numa jogatina e vendeu até a filha pro Orochimaru! Epa, fic errada!)**

Vamos pular essa parte das broncas, ta? Muito chato isso...Então após ouvir o longo sermão da mãe , Ino sobe correndo as escadas , salto mortal na cama , literalmente e abre a carta. **(Rosa: Esses espaços antes das vírgulas me irritam. #Torcendo para que a Ino quebre o pescoço no salto#) (Madrasta: Carái, véi! Essa Ino é foda, recebe uma carta e dá uns mortal! Botei fé na mina, mano!)**

Tirei uma copia da carta!!Olhem! **(Rosa: Como é menina? Tipo, tirou Xerox e digitalizou pro Paint?) (Madrasta: Prefiro não comentar)**

_Querida Ino , _

_Você tem que saber de quem é essa letra!É impossível que você não saiba! . _

_Sim, é da sua melhor amiga!_

_¬¬ Não é a Sakura-chan!_

_È a Temari! **(Bela: Puta que me pariu! Se eu fosse enumerar todas as agressões sofridas pela pobre gramática nesta mísera carta, a autora seria condenada à cadeira de pregos!) **_**(Madrasta: Ino e Temari BFF desde quando? Antes ou depois do Kankurou virar miguxo do Konohamaru?) **

_-Ino sorri –_

_Você deve estar se perguntando , o que eu quero! **(Rosa: "Aquele seu vibrador azul, que é um loosho, emprestado.") **_**(Madrasta: 'Quero a Sakura emprestada, a Matsuri quebrou e a Tenten não tá mais dando no couro direito')**

_Bom, eu quero muitas coisas, mais dessa vez é só uma coisinha mínima!_**(Madrasta: Eu também quero muitas coisas: Que essa autora morra, que a bolsa suba novamente, que eu ganhe um suprimento perpétuo de álcool, que o Tom Welling cruze comigo em uma esquina e me peça em casamento... Mas só queria que essa boga nunca tivesse existido! É uma coisinha mínima!) **

_Estou te convidando para passar uns dias aqui em Suna! _**(Madrasta: E como em fics como essas missões não existem e todos são vagais...)**

_Não vai dizer que não vem! È só você falar com a Tsunade-sama que eu tenho certeza que ela deixa! **(Bela: Crase e letra 'E' jamais se relacionarão de forma decente.) **_**(Branca: Essa criatura não sabe nem o Português e quer partir para o Francês? Proteja, Senhor, proteja!) (Madrasta: Quê? Isso não é UA?! #Pega o arsênico#)**

_Afinal , é só por um tempo!_

_Mande a resposta hoje!!_

_Beijos!!_

_By Temari_

A copia ficou boa ,né!Por isso que eu amo xerox!!uhuhuhuhuhuhu... **(Rosa: Essa é, de longe, a autora mais panaca que eu já vi na vida.) (Bela: Os céus me concederão a glória de atirar um raio na cabeça dela, pode ter certeza.) (Madrasta: Mais alguém se lembrou do Zacarias com essa risada tosca?)**

Ino : _- guardando a carta na gaveta –_ Bom...Eu tenho que falar com a Tsunade , mais eu acho que sim! Ate que não seria má idéia reencontra **(Rosa: #Leva o R rejeitado pra casa#)** Temari , faz meses que eu não a vejo... **(Madrasta: Com quem essa doida tá falando? Comigo? Oõ)**

-- Temari Home --

Voltando um pouco no tempo,ta? **(Bela: Antes ou depois de você nascer? 8D)**

Alguém abre a porta cautelosamente do quarto de Temari , esse ser vai ate a cama dela e olha para o relógio , 8:00 , está na hora dela acordar de acordo com o ser . **(Rosa: Que ser é esse, meu Deus? Um caranguejo australiano? Uma sereia das águas doces? Um fauno perneta?) (Madrasta: E se ela quiser acordar em desacordo, hein? Hein? Hein? HEIN? Ò.Ó)**

Vamos identificá-lo sim?Sabaku No Gaara, irmão mais novo de Temari , o futuro Kazekage, sacaram?O ruivo!Seis tão vendo ali!! **(Bela: Os seis signos da luz ou as seis bestas apocalípticas que te levarão para o inferno?) (Rosa: O divertido é que ela é vidente, adivinhando que ele vai ser o Kazekage e tal. Imaginem se o Kishimoto fosse assim! "Aquele é Itachi, que morrerá na luta contra seu irmão, cujo corpo estará possuído por uma cobra branca ma-ra-vi-lho-sa!" Seria um loosho beeshas!) **Quer que eu o desenhe!?Isso!Mais vocês são muito inteligente!Amo vocês! **(Bela: Ah vai tomar no cu. Sério! Que tipo de narração escrota é essa?) (Branca: Descobri a identidade do narrador... É O BARNEY, GENTE!!!)**

**Gaara :** _- sacudindo Temari – _Acorda!

**Temari :** _- vira para o outro lado -_ Vai encher outra , Gaara é minha culpa se você não dorme!?Por que eu durmo! **(Rosa: Leve uma gramática pra dormir contigo da próxima vez.) (Bela: Capaz de já ter levado e deve ter sido lá a primeira violência sexual sofrida pela coitada.)**

**Gaara : _-_**_Pacientemente - _Mais já está na hora de levantar , você não disse que iria mandar uma carta para aquela sua amiga lá! **(Rosa: Ah, faz todo o sentido o irmão lesado ir acordar a outra só pra ela ir mandar uma carta pra amiga! Estou encantada com a coerência e sentido que essa fic tem. Alguém, por favor, esfaqueie minhas amígdalas.) (Madrasta: Não se engane, Rosa, ele tá fazendo campanha para ser eleito Kazekage! Daqui a pouco ele leva as criancinhas da vila para darem uma voltinha em cima do Shukaku) (Branca: Que irmão psicopata prestativo! Acorda a irmã vagal só pra ela mandar uma carta pra amiga que ele vai comer futuramente, sacaram? Seis tão vendo?)**

Temari abre os olhos , realmente ele estava certo ,ela tinha que mandar a carta para a sua melhor amiga sobre ela vim passar os dias aqui ! **(Bela: 'Os dias' da mocidade daquela potranca, hã? Dou meus rins pro mercado negro se isso não for só uma desculpa pro Gaara comer ela.)**

**Gaara :** _- Saindo do quarto – _Anda logo , o Kankurou não sabe fazer o meu café da manhã! **(Bela: ui! Exigente a beesha!) (Madrasta: Inútil em Mesa e Banho, mas na Cama deve servir pra alguma coisa)**

Temari sai da cama e corre pegar um papel para escrever a carta para a Ino.

Daí vocês sabem o resto não é? **(Rosa: Não. Mas, por favor, não conte.) (Madrasta: WHO CARES?!)**

**Temari :** _- terminando de escrever – _Agora só falta chamar aquela águia feliz para entregar para a Ino. **(Bela: #Imagina uma águia cantando e dançando "ilari-lari-ê" enquanto chupa um pirulito psicodélico e faz cosquinhas num jabuti#) (Branca: Legal, uma águia maconheira e hippie vai entregar a carta pra mãe carteira da Ino! Não é o máximo?)**

**Kankurou :** _- entrando no quarto –_ Temari , seguinte! **(Rosa: "A casa tá cheia e eu não dou conta da macharada toda!")** Vem logo fazer o café!

**Temari :** _- saindo da cadeira –_ Então entrega essa carta para a Ino! **(Madrasta: 'E então Kankurou abocanha a carta, põe-se de quatro e, em um galope alucinado, se encaminha para Konoha...') **

**Kankurou :** _-confuso –_ Mais heim? **(Bela: Transformaram o Kankurou numa marionete acéfala! #Se atira num caldeirão de sopa quente#) (Madrasta: Ele deve ter dividido o cérebro entre as marionetes dele) (Branca: Podia ter dado um pouco pra quem inventou essa fic)**

**Temari :** _-descendo as escadas –_ Yamanaka Ino do pais do fogo , Konoha!

**Kankurou :** _-descendo as escadas_ – **(Rosa: BANANAS DE PIJAMAS, DESCENDO AS ESCADAS! BANANAS DE PIJAMAS, UMA DUPLA BEM LEVADA! \O/)** Mais como você quer que eu vá ate lá!

**Temari :** _-impaciente – _KAKUROU!USE A AGUIA! **(Bela: #Tem o desprazer de imaginar o Kankurou montado numa águia e saindo aos galopes pelo céu# IAHIAHIAHIAHAIAHAIAH) (Rosa: KAKUROU MONTE NA ÁGUIA E LEVANTE VÔO! E VIVA OS OC's NONSENSES QUE APOSTAM CORRIDA DE ÁGUIAS! \O/) (Madrasta: De que buraco saiu uma águia gigante dessas? Crossover com O Senhor dos Anéis?) (Branca: E Tolkien se revira em seu túmulo...) **

**Kankurou :** É mesmo! Gomen , Temari...

Temari vai para a cozinha e começa a fazer o café da manha do Gaara , Kankurou e ele sentam-se a mesa sem estava tão distraída que chegou a todo o leite em Gaara ,que ficou um pouco só , irritado com ela e saiu da mesa. **(Madrasta: Alguém aí é fluente em Trasher? Eles se sentaram à mesa SEM silêncio - ou seja, fazendo barulho -, o leite chegou NO Gaara, ele ficou (só um pouquinho) sozinho e saiu de dentro da mesa, irritado)**

**Temari :** _- T.T –_ Gomen , Gaara!! – Atropeça e joga o cereal em Kankurou. **(Bela: Se eu ler ATROPEÇA de novo nessa fic, juro que arranco meus olhos a dentadas. E não me perguntem como eu farei isso.) (Madrasta: Atropeçou e ajogou o cereal em Kakurou!) (Branca: Nunca na história desse país uma pseudoninja foi tão inútil e desastrada!)**

**Kankurou :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você nem é desastrada... **(Madrasta: Não é? Caralho, se fosse então ela seria classificada como uma ameaça de Rank S) **

Temari levanta-se toda descabelada e senta na mesa, pensativa.

**Kankurou :** _- curioso – _Por que você está assim... **(Rosa: Dona Gramática manda telegrama pedindo explicações sobre a discriminação contra seu filho Ponto de Interrogação.)**

**Temari : **Assim como?

**Kankurou :** Você sabe...Assim...Avoada! **(Bela: Deve ter dado umas voltas na sua águia.) (Madrasta: Águia a jato, aliás. Já foi a Konoha e voltou? Ah é, esqueci que em fics Trash Konoha e Suna ficam a uma esquina de distância)**

**Temari :** è que eu estou ansiosa!

**Kankurou :** Para que?

**Gaara :** _-abrindo a porta da cozinha_ – Fica longe de mim, Temari! **(Rosa: Hã? O.o) (Bela: RUUUUUUUUUUUPA! Que beeba fresca!) (Branca: Se é pra ficar longe pra que tu foi pra onde ela tá?) (Madrasta: 'NÃO CHEGA PERTO, SUA... SUA... MULHER!') **

**Temari :** _- T.T –_ Gomen , Gaara!!Não fica bravo comigo!!

**Kankurou :** _-saindo da mesa _**(Bela: #Imagina Kankurou usando o Mokuton no Jutsu para se separar da mesa com que estava fundido#) (Branca: Ele também? Quero uma mesa mágica dessas!)**_– _Não me começa a chorar!Gaara, você só sabe fazer isso com as pessoas!Caramba, imagina quando você for Kazekage , todos que saírem da sua sala , vão sair chorando! **(Rosa: Há algo acontecendo que os leitores deveriam saber? O.o) **

Gaara ignora o comentário de seu irmão , mais Temari **(Bela: Temari fez Bunshin!)** não deixa passar e para de chorar e começa a rir. **(Madrasta: É a Testosterona que ela está tomando. Mais um instante e ela pega a faca de pão e degola os irmãos tchongos)**

**Gaara :** _-socando a mesa –_ E você , então!!Quando você for meu ajudante , todos que saírem da minha sala chorando por uma boa causa vão sair rindo logo após , esquecendo de tudo! **(Rosa: #Dando facadas nos ouvidos e pulando numa cama de pregos# QUE PORRA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? O.O)**

Daí o bicho pegou! **(Branca: PORRADA! SANGUE! OSSOS QUEBRADOS! TRIPAS! \o/)**Kankurou que estava saindo da cozinha para e volta para a mesa. **(Bela: Faz uma dancinha escrota e grita 'FUUUUUUSÃO! RÁ!' E vira um pedaço de madeira 8D. Pinóquio, oi!)**

**Kankurou :** _- sorrindo –_ Pelo menos , eu deixo a pessoa feliz! **(Rosa: Tenho a singela impressão de que este diálogo inútil não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum.) (Madrasta: Já eu tenho certeza. #Vai assistir Pushing Daisies# Lily e eu temos tanto em comum! #Bota um tapa-olho#)**

**Gaara :** _-comendo – _Só para isso que você vai servir...Se isso é servir... **(Bela: O GAARA TÁ COMENDO O KANKUROU? O;;O) (Rosa: Gemt as beebas estam louks! Choqay-mi ok;)**

**Kankurou :** _- pegando Gaara pela gola –_ ESCUTA AQUI , MULEQUE! **(Rosa: AGARRA, CHUPA, MORDE, LAMBE, PENETRA, GOZA, BATE, CHAMA DE BANANA, JOGA NO CHÃO, PISA EM CIMA, ESCORREGA, COME! #Sem fôlego#)**

**Gaara :** _- olhar maligno –_ Se eu fosse você , não tocaria em mim! **(Bela: Ai que beesha mais temperamental!)**

**Temari :** _- assustada –_ PAREM OS DOIS! **(Rosa: COMO PARAR? CONTINUEM SE PEGANDO! \O/)**

_-Silencio- _**(Branca: Cadê o acento circunflexo? Dando voltas com a águia cheiradora de gatinhos?) (Madrasta: Fugiu a tempo, o espertinho!)**

Kankurou solta Gaara e sai da cozinha , Gaara senta novamente e continua a comer **(Madrasta: O leite e o cereal que a Temari derrubou no chão? Só pra saber)**.Temari começa a lavar a louça tentando manter a tempo mais ela teria que parar essas briguinhas deles!?

Gaara sem agradecer , coloca o prato e o copo na pia e sobe as escadas bem rá apenas olha disfarçadamente para o irmão e volta a lavar a louça. **(Bela: Hummmmmmm ta de olho na bundinha do maninho que eu sei! (6))**

Kankurou é o mais velho da família , ele já é jounnin e está trabalhando agora junto com o atual Kazekage , pai dele. **(Rosa: Aquele que morreu?) (Bela: Então o Gaara pretende matar o pai para ser Kazekage? Como todos sabem que o Gaara vai ser o Kazekage? Capitanias Hereditárias em Naruto? Confesso que não amei.)**

**Kankurou :** _- ajeitando a roupa _**(Madrasta: 'Kankurou ajeita suas meias de arrastão, a saia preta de couro, o top de piranha e as botas pretas de salto agulha. Ele passa o rímel nos olhos e aplica uma generosa quantia de batom vermelho-poota. Ele pega sua bolsinha de croco e se olha no espelho e sorri, satisfeito. Está uma diva...')**_ –_ Estou indo trabalhar! – Ele sai pela porta principal.

**Temari :** _-Lavando a louça –_ Gaara , você vai se atrasar!!

Vocês devem estar se perguntando...Se atrasar?Como é?Então ele é aprediz do Kazekage!Por que ele é o futuro Kazekage!Sacou a parada? **(Rosa: Ah.. não?) (Bela: Pelamordosanto! Só falta dizer que o futuro Hokage é o Konohamaru por que ele é neto do Terceiro.) (Branca: Aprendiz de Kazekage... Aliás, aprediz...E ainda há quem reclame das ripagens!)**

E o que a Temari faz?Bem , ela não gosta de trabalhar **(Madrasta: Alguém gosta?) (Branca: Eu certamente não gosto de passar o dia inteiro lendo fics escrotas e sentindo meu cérebro queimando. Mentira, gosto sim. 8D)** , por que ela acha que tem 14 anos igual a Ino , **(Rosa: Notem que a Temari não tem certeza sobre a própria idade.)** então seu pai aceita isso numa boa , ou seja ,ela fica em casa vendo tv ou qualquer coisa do tipo. **(Bela: E o Kishimoto tendo tromboses diante do Fanfiction neste momento dramático) (Branca: Será que ela é fã da Oprah?)**

**Gaara :** _- Abre a porta principal da casa –_ Estou de saída , Tchau.

**Temari :** _- T.T – _Ele cresceu tão rápido! **(Rosa: E você looouca pra pegar ele, hã?) (Madrasta: Cresceu? Ele ainda tem 1,5m!) (Branca: Isso foi... Tosco) (Madrasta: Uma piada de acordo com o nível da fic. U.U)**

_--Ino´s Home--_

Ino , antes de escrever a carta, tinha que ainda falar com Tsunade-sama , ou seja , sai correndo do quarto de pijama ainda para tomar café da manha. **(Bela: A linha cronológica dessa fic me encanta. O pai do Gaara não morreu, como o Kishimoto nos disse, mas a Tsunade já é a Hokage) (Rosa: Se duvidar o Sandaime está escalado para amante dela nos fins de semana, e ainda deve estar com o corpão do Asuma.)**

_-Entra na cozinha –_

**Shikamaru :** Pensei que você nem viria tomar café.

O grupo inteiro dela estava ali , Chouji , Shikamaru e três ali , paradões na mesa , melhor , Chouji estava comendo tudo que via pela frente. **(Bela: "O Shikamaru, por exemplo.") (Rosa: #Imagina o Chouji devorando uma coleção de facas#)**

**Ino :** _- -.- - _O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? **(Madrasta: 'Devorando sua comida, soltando gases em seu ar, urinando na tampa da sua privada, respondeu Shikamaru na cara dura... ')**

**Asuma :** Viemos fazer uma visitinha , vamos para a Tsunade hoje para checar nossas missões.

_-Ino senta-se à mesa –_

Ino começou a tomar leite calmamente...

**Chouji :** Gomenasai , Ino ...Mais é que eu comi todo o seu cereal...Acho que você vai ficar sem cereal... **(Madrasta: Café-da-manhã típico em Konoha, só faltou os ovos com bacon!)**

**Ino :** _-cuspindo tudo em Shikamaru_ – Como!?

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Valeu mesmo , Ino!

**Nara Shikamaru :** Aquele que está todo molhado , olhando para a Ino, 16 anos ,cabelos pretos amarrados , olhar de sono . **(Bela: Gostoso, lindo, safado, sem vergonha, peguete do Asuma e fodão do mangá \o/ PEGA EU EM CIMA DO MORRO SHIKAMARU! \O/)**

**Chouji :** _- o.o –_ Se você quiser eu vomito! **(Rosa: Ui, apetitoso!) (Branca: Mas como é prestativo! Um cavalheiro!)**

**Ino :** _- derramando leite na mesa –_ Nem pensar!

**Shikamaru :** Você é um desastre **(Branca: Se ela se juntar com a Temari o mundo acaba! Ei, até que não é má idéia...)**, vamos logo embora antes que você derrube a casa!

**Ino :** Eu pedi para você dizer algo sobre mim! **(Bela: Pediu? Quando? Onde? Cadê? Comofas/;)**

**Shikamaru :** Você devia arranjar um namorado , sabia? Credo , eu não te agüento mais... **(Rosa: "Sai daqui, sua horrorosa, mocréia, fedida!")**

**Ino :** Digo o mesmo de você!

**Asuma :** Hey , querem parar!

Ino é filha única ,mais muitas vezes sentia que o Shikamaru era aquele irmão chato que não para de te encher! Chouji seria o tio comilão e o Asuma estaria mais para o chefe da família , só pra zuar , tipo o avô! **(Bela: Asuma, vai ser bonito assim gostoso assim na minha cama s2 VOVÔ É TUA BUNDA! ASUMA GOSTOSO 4EVA S2) (Madrasta: Teu cu que é o avô!)**

**Chouji :** _-saindo da mesa – _Vamos indo! **(Rosa: Tenho fé que ainda descubro como esse povo cabe dentro da mesa) (Branca: EU QUERO UMA MESA MÁGICA DESSAS, EU QUERO, EU QUERO, EU QUERO!) (Rosa constata, apavorada, que trocou por engano o Prozac de Branca por moderador de apetites)**

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ - _Você só fala isso por que acabou a comida...

**Shikamaru : **_- abrindo a porta –_ Adorei o modelito , Ino! Pijama!

Nossa, sorte dela que não tinha saído de casa ainda! Que mico! Alem de berrar, Ino sai correndo para o seu quarto.

**Chouji :** _-rindo – _Que bom que você avisou...

**Asuma :** _- acendendo o cigarro – _Querem parar de rir dela...Assim ela fica mais irritada! **(Bela: QUEM FOI A BARANGA ESTÚPIDA QUE TRANSFORMOU O ASUMA NUM VELHO CHATO? Ò.Ó CAI DENTRO, CAI DENTRO! #Pondo seu soco inglês#)**

_-Após 15 minutos –_

**Chouji :** Eu não agüento mais , meu estomago está roncando novamente!

Ino apareci do nada , **(Bela: "apareci" é conjugação da primeira pessoa, sua anta. Isso se você souber o que ou quem é a primeira pessoa.)**assustando a todos , ela estava com a roupa ninja dela de sempre.(do Shippuuden)

Saíram da casa de Ino , mais logo tiveram que parar novamente ,por que Ino encontrou uma amiga no meio do caminho!

**Voz :** Bom – dia , Ino!! **(Rosa: Uma voz desprovida de corpo... G.G ) (Branca: É só o Chapolin Colorado, que tomou suas pílulas de Nanicolina, Ino!)**

A garota assustada vira para o lado esquerdo e vê a figura do seu lado.A figura é Tenten , ela estava vestindo um lindo vestido verde , com seus coques com fitas do mesmo tom e parecia estar com compras nas mãos. **(Bela: Mais uma que desistiu de ser Ninja, coitada.)**

**Ino :** _- sorrindo –_ Fala ai , Tenten!

**Tenten :** Quanto tempo . neh! – Abraça a amiga –

**Ino :** Muito, desde ontem!Pensei que você iria sumir hoje , nem mi ligou! Ate o Naruto me ligou! **(Madrasta: E pra quê o Naruto te ligaria? Pra agendar um horário pra te comer?)**

**Tenten :** Aff...Está me tirando!?O que ele queria com você?

**Ino :** Nhá , nada demais , eu estou indo para a casa dele agora , fazer uma visita , por que a minha vida está muito chata! **(Rosa: Ela não estava indo falar com a Tsunade?) (Madrasta: Bateu um vento encanado e ela mudou de idéia. Daqui a pouco ela para no Cafofo da Kurê) (Bela: Tsunade deve ter casado com o Naruto, no mínimo.)**

**Tenten :** Ai...Ino-chan! Também não é assim!E ai vai viajar para algum lugar? **(Bela: Tenten – A poota Vidente Parte 2. Todos os Créditos reservados à Ida-chan.)**

**Ino :** Eu vou visitar a minha amiga , Temari

**Tenten :** A Temari! Nossa que legal!

**Shikamaru :** _- irritado –_ Eu sei que a conversa está legal ,mais estamos atrasados , INO!

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você é um chato!

**Tenten :** _- sorrindo –_ Então eu vou indo , tchau!

**Ino :** _- dando tapas em Shikamaru –_ VOCÊ É UM CHATO , EU ESTAVA CONVERSANDO!! **(Rosa: Chato, bobo, cara de mamão!)**

E continuaram caminhada , ate que encontraram o amigo de todos , um loiro.. **(Bela: GOKU SUPER SAIYAJIN!\O/)**

**Voz :** Bom-dia!!

Ela reconheceu a voz na hora e com desprezo continua a conversa...

**Ino :**_ -dando um tapa na testa –_ Oi Naruto **(Rosa: Desprezo? Gente que menina falsa! Agorinha tava combinando de ir na casa do coitado!) (Bela: Couve Flora pura, essa Ino! DoubleFace mode on!)**

Uzumaki Naruto : Lorinho meigo , porquinho mais poderoso quando realmente quer , amigo de Shikamaru , mais dele do que de todos... **(Rosa: hummmmmmm, ShikaNaru s2) (Bela: Vai ter Lemon deles dois mais à frente? É que não quero passar a ter medo desse shipper lendo um Lemon bizarrão. Do jeito que essa autora é, capaz de chamar pênis de 'pipi'.)**

**Naruto :** Por que essa voz de desprezo!!Vocês já vão trabalhar!?

**Ino :** Claro que já!

**Naruto :** He he , sorte minha que eu não preciso ir hoje , acabei de voltar de uma missão.

Ino já começou a perceber que Naruto não tinha ninguém para conversar e que a única pessoa que ele achou na rua , foram eles! **(Rosa: Coitado. Adota ele e lhe dê uma coleira.)**

**Ino :** Naruto...Onde está a Sakura?

**Naruto :**_ - Serio –_ Eu briguei com ela... **(Bela: Muito bem Naruto! Dispense aquela baranga!)**

**Shikamaru :** De novo...Ai...Vocês vivem brigando!

**Naruto :** Como se você e o resto ai não brigassem!

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Eu perguntei sobre nos! **(Rosa: Calma, Interrogação, não chore, a tia Rosa cuida de você s2)**

**Asuma :** _- gota –_ Antes que vocês comecem a discutir , vamos indo se encontrar com a Tsunade! **(Bela: Bora se encontrar ca vovó que o trem oje ta bão sô!)**

Enfim ,Naruto se despediu deles com um ar que queria ficar batendo papo , **(Rosa: Até o Ar conversa nessa fic. Estou impressionada.) **concerteza **(Bela: 'concerteza' o caralho. O que custa estudar um pouco antes de escrever merda, hã? Esse povo pensa que saber ler é suficiente para escrever algo decente? Semi-analfabetos!) (Madrasta: Os pesquisadores do IBGE deviam entrar no Nyah ou nesse site antes de afirmarem que o analfabetismo no país está diminuindo)**ele não tinha com quem alguns minutos para Ino começar a discutir com Chouji e logo entra Shikamaru no meio**(Branca: Sanduíche! UI! (6))** e Asuma deve que dividi-los.

_-Entra no escritório da Tsunade-_

**Tsunade :** - irritada – QUE GRITARIA É ESSA!?

_-Silencio –_

**Ino :** _- -.- -_ Gomenasai , Tsunade-sama! Mais é que eu tenho que te pedir algo...

_-Todos olham para Ino –_

**Chouji :** _- confuso – _Do que você está falando!? **(Rosa: Menéna, que beeba fofoqueira! Não ashay bacana.)**

**Ino :** Seguinte...Eu recebi uma carta de uma amiga minha e ela mora lá em Suna e quer que eu passe uns dias na casa dela...

**Tsunade :** -soca a mesa – Menina de Suna , como é? **(Bela: E ninguém conhece a Temari, claro.) (Rosa: Minha filha, vem cá: você já leu ou viu Naruto alguma vez na vida? O.o)**

**Ino :** _- o.o – _Sabaku no Temari ... **(Madrasta: PORRAAAAAAAAAAAA, EU JÁ FALEI TROCENTAS VEZES QUE A MERDA DO SABAKU É UMA ALCUNHA DO GAARA!!! CARALHOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Ò.Ó)**

**Tsunade :** _- mais calma –_ Hum...Como você ficou amiga dela?

**Ino :** _-gota – _Você é curiosa , heim!

**Chouji :** Eu estou ficando com fome... **(Rosa: #Oferece a autora para o Chouji#) **

**Tsunade :** Certo...Quanto tempo demora para chegar em Suna mesmo? **(Bela: Quem é você e o que você fez com a Tsunade? O.O)**

**Asuma :** _- o/ -_ 2 dias no mínimo.

**Tsunade :** 2 dias para ir e 2 para voltar...Vejo você e Shikamaru daqui 10 dias.

**Shikamaru :** _- O.O –_ COMO É!?

**Ino :** _- O.O –_ MAIS HEIM!? **(Bela: AH NÃO! SHIKATEMA NÃO! NÃO! NÃÃÃÃO! #Perfurando o peito com uma britadeira#) (Madrasta: Ótimo, ShikaTema era tudo o que eu precisava. #Pega uma katana e se prepara para realizar um Harakiri#)**

**Tsunade :** Vocês não estão felizes!6 dias lá!Depois vocês voltam para uma missão!

**Ino :** _- O.O –_Tsunade-sama...Eu não pedi para que ele fosse junto!

**Tsunade :** _- ¬¬ -_ Ate parace que eu vou deixar você ir sozinha para Suna! **(Madrasta: Não saba - é saba mesmo, se parace é por que saba - que a Tsunade é ciumenta? Tá te mandando pro abate no lugar da escrava sexual dela) (Branca: Que nada, Madrasta! O que corre à boca miúda é que a verdadeira mãe da Ino é a Tsunade. Não sabe que todos os loiros de Naruto são aparentados?)**

**Shikamaru :** Por que não! E ainda eu ir junto!POR QUE EU!?

**Tsunade :** Por que sim! **(Rosa: Essa sim é a resposta para todas as perguntas do universo.) (Branca: Mentira, a resposta é 42!)**

_-Silencio – _**(Madrasta: Cada vez que leio a palavra silêncio sem sua devida acentuação minha alma se retorce de dor e sofrimento)**

**Tsunade :** Vejo vocês dois daqui a 10 dias!10 DIAS E NADA MAIS!AGORA PODEM IR EMBORA QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO COMEÇANDO A MI IRRITAR!!_ – Quebra a mesa em dois – **(Bela: Estou com medo dessa Tsunade lunática. O.O)**_

_-Sai correndo da sala – _**(Branca: Juro que imaginei o Sai correndo de uma sala faminta, morrendo de medo. Oo)**

**Ino :** _- 0.0 –_ Por isso que eu tenho medo dela! **(Rosa: Acho que a Bela e a autora são a mesma pessoa. Reflitão ok/) (Bela: #Tenta matar a Rosa com as unhas#)**

**Shikamaru :** _- cruzando os braços –_ Aff...Por que você não me disse antes!?

**Asuma :** _-acendendo cigarro – _Tenho que concordar com ele , Ino! Por que você não disse que tinha que ir visitar essa tal de Temari! **(Madrasta: Hã... Talvez, e só talvez... Por que não é da conta de vocês?) (Branca: É, Ino! Não sabe que não se deve esconder fofocas das ameegas?)**

**Ino :** _- abrindo a porta do escritório –_ Ahh...Foi mal! Mais eu não sabia que tinha que vir alguma pessoa junto!

**Chouji :** Você acha que a Hokage iria deixar você ir sozinha para Suna , sonha! **(Bela: Sijoga beesha! Que Chouji mais purpurinado! Brilha, ameega!)**

**Ino :** _- indo para outra direção –_ Eu vou dar uma passada na casa da Sakura ,para me despedir ,sabe? **(Rosa: Dá uns malhos nela que eu sei.)**

_-- Sakura Home -- _

Voltando um pouco antes no tempo, ta? **(Bela: De novo?) (Madrasta: Todas essas piruetas temporais estão me dando refluxo gástrico. #Vomita bílis#)**

_-Alguém batendo na porta –_

**Sakura :** _-na porta de seu quarto -_ NARUTO , VAI ATENDER A BENDITA PORTA ,CARAMBA!! **(Bela: O QUÊ? Acabou o mundo e eu esqueci de morrer! Sakura e Naruto moram juntos? O.O)**

Sakura quando brigava com o Naruto , não tinha a mínima gentileza de nada , alem de não ter costume de sair de seu quarto **(Madrasta: '... E ter a péssima mania de comer seu iogurte e usar suas calcinhas.')**. Naruto , costuma a ficar na sala a procura de um canal bom. **(Rosa: Esse povo não tem vida social não? Não tem um Sasuke para procurar, uma Akatsuki para caçar, um Jinchuuriki pra salvar, nada?)**

**Naruto :** _- indo a direção da porta –_ Já vai...

_-Abre a porta –_

**Naruto :** _- sorrindo –_ Olá , Ino! **(Bela: Não tínhamos voltado no tempo? Ou será que foi só o Naruto que voltou?) (Madrasta: Conselho de Madrasta, Bela: Fic Trash: Não tente entender. Nunca.)**

**Ino :** Oi , Naruto!

**Naruto :** _- dando passagem –_ Entra , entra!!

_-Fecha a porta –_

**Naruto :** SAKURA-CHAN!!A INO-CHAN ESTÁ AQUI!!

Sakura sai as pressas do quarto , praticamente pulando os degraus da escada e ao chegar no térreo , ela sorri para a amiga e ignora Naruto. **(Rosa: Momento Yuri is coming! \o/ Pega ela e estupra, Sakura!)**

**Ino :** _- abraçando a amiga – _Olá!

**Sakura :** E ai tudo bem?

**Ino :** Tudo e você?

**Sakura :** _-sentando no sofá –_ Sim e quando você vai para Suna? **(Bela: Vidente tanto quanto Tenten, né?) (Rosa: Ah, de repente a Temari escreveu para Konoha inteira que estava convidando a Ino, oras!) (Branca: É que todo mundo viu o Kankurou de 4 trotando e comendo alfafa e o Kakurou montado em uma águia maconheira procurando a casa da Ino.)**

**Naruto :** _- sentando do lado de Sakura –_ O QUE!?SUNA!?

**Ino :** Amanhã...

**Naruto :**_ - pegando nos ombros de Ino – _POR QUE VOCÊ VAI PARA SUNA!? **(Rosa: Isso aê Naruto, não deixa ela ir não! Ela quer roubar o Gaara de você!) (Branca: Ééé! Pau na mocréia! \o/)**

**Ino :** _-gota – _Relaxa , Naruto! Eu vou voltar dentro de alguns dias!

**Naruto :** _- mais calmo –_ Ahh...Eu preciso de você , por que você é a única que atende ao telefone quando eu brigo com a Sakura! **(Bela: Naruto ta se declarando pra Ino e tal... e a Sakura lá, achando tudo lindo né? Todo o sentido do mundo não cabe nessa fic.)**

**Sakura :** Mais logo amanha , Ino! Então vamos fazer algo hoje! **(Rosa: Sexo selvagem em cima da tartaruga do Gai-sensei! \o/)**

**Ino :** Ai , eu ainda tenho que arrumar as malas e tudo mais... **(Madrasta: Ela vai ficar 6 dias em um deserto e vai fazer MALAS)**

**Sakura :** Isso depois!

**Naruto :** CONCORDO! **(Bela: SURUBÃO! \O/ #Chama Caçador, Lobo Mau e Lenhador pra participar#)**

**Sakura :** _- indo para o quarto – _Eu mando uma carta já para a Tenten!E vocês comecem a fazer o almoço! **(Rosa: Que necessidade há em mandar uma carta pra Tenten?) (Bela: Pela madrugada verde dos orixás cinzentos das águas azedas africanas! Alguém enfie um sentido na bunda dessa fic!) (Branca: O pessoal dessa fic é das antigas! Mandam cartas pro vizinho, fazem serenatas à luz do luar e falam 'Vosmecê' e 'Madame' em todas as conversas)**

**Ino :** _- saindo do sofá –_ Perai! ALMOÇO!?

**Sakura :** Claro! Você pensa que temos muito tempo para ficarmos juntas!

**Naruto :** Ta vendo é isso que dá ter a Sakura e companhia limitada de amigas! **(Bela: Saúde meu filho!) (Rosa: Hã?(2))**

**Ino :** _- puxando Naruto para a cozinha –_ Vamos , Naruto!!Eu não sei cozinhar direito!

**Naruto :** _- o.o –_ Como se eu soubesse!?

_-- Hinata home – **(Bela: E o que a Hinata tem a ver com isso, gente!?)**_

Hinata tinha acabado de voltar da farmácia , trazendo os remédios que estavam faltando **(Madrasta: Os antidepressivos, os diuréticos, o Gardenal, o laxante...')**. Kiba estava discutindo com Shino sobre a importância do canal de campeonato de cães e Shino ainda dizia que o especial de insetos era mais interessante , vai saber qual é o melhor! **(Branca: O melhor é aquele em que uma lula gigante devora a autora dessa bosta)**

**Hinata :** _- abrindo a porta –_ Voltei **(Rosa: Seguindo a lógica da autora os times dividem casas, certo? Posso supor então que Kiba e Shino dividem a cama e a Hinata? 8D)**

**Kiba :** _- sem dar atenção a Hinata – **(Rosa: É... dividem só a cama.)**_ Por que o campeonato de cães mostra a habilidade dos cães! Shino , vai por mim é muito mais legal!

**Shino :** _- puxando o controle de Kiba – _Especial de insetos!

**Kiba :** _-puxando o controle de Shino –_ Campeonato de cães! **(Bela: CANAL ADULTO! \O/)**

**Hinata :** _-tomando o controle dos dois – _Eu prefiro o jornal da manhã – Hinata coloca no jornal e a discussão para.

Hinata pega akamaru no colo e senta no meio dos dois . **(Bela: Hinata, mulher, tu se arrebenta com esse projeto de elefante no colo! O.O) (Rosa: Orra! Akamaru vai estourar os ovários da pobre!) (Madrasta: Pôs o Akamaru entre os peitos, né?)**

**Kiba :** _-apontando para a janela –_ CORREIRO!!PRA MIM!! **(Bela: É o quê menino? O.o CORREIRO?) **

**Hinata :** _- gota –_ Kiba...Você está na minha casa , obviamente é para mim!

"_Querida Hinata , hoje você e o seu time poderiam ir almoçar na minha casa , estou convidando a Tenten também , pois a Ino já está em casa , ela vai viajar e temos que almoçar com da Sakura "**(Bela: Serviço de entrega fodão esse. As pobres águias devem estar trabalhando como jegues no sertão.)**_

**Kiba :** _- mudando para o jornal com um sorriso –_ Então...

**Hinata :** _-sentando no meio dos dois –_ Vamos almoçar na casa da Sakura hoje.

**Shino :** Vamos?

**Hinata :** Sim , agora vamos assistir o jornal... **(Rosa: #Boceja, estica as pernas e dorme#)**

_-- Temari home --_

Temari estava sentada no sofá assistindo teve, **(Bela: Teve o quê? Um filho?) (Madrasta: 'Um aneurisma no cérebro por não utilizá-lo...') **o ruim de não trabalhar era isso , não havia nada para fazer , às vezes ela ate pensou em ir trabalhar junto dos irmãos , mais ela ainda acha que é cedo para isso. **(Rosa: Vagabunda.) (Branca: Que nem você, neesan! 8D) (Rosa estrangula Branca)**

**Temari :** _- desligando a teve –_ Já chega! Eu vou fazer o almoço antes que eles cheguem...

Já era 11:20 e Temari nem havia começado a fazer o almoço !

**Temari :** Hoje eu vou preparar um Omu –Raisu! Prato preferido do meu pai! **(Rosa: Your father is dead! Alguém diz pra autora o que é Naruto, fazendo favor.)**

_Omu-Raisu_ - i.e. "omelete de arroz", sanduíche de arroz frita com aroma de ketchup com uma leve cobertura de ovo batido ou coberta com uma omelete de ovo. **(Bela: #Vomita o fígado#) (Branca: Arroz frito tem cheiro de ketchup? Oõ)**

Temari conseguiu ate arrumar a mesa! Estava tudo bem preparado para quando eles chegassem.

_-Porta se abrindo- _

**Kankurou :** _- fechando a porta –_ Temari , chegamos!

Temari sai pela porta da cozinha e abraçou e beijou seus irmãos e seus pais como se não os vissem há tempos. **(Bela: A mãe poota do Gaara voltou das profundezas do inferno para amá-lo? O.O confeso que naum concigo rexpirar comofas/)**

**Gaara :** _-sendo abraçado pela irmã –_ Sai de cima! Ate pareci que você não me vê há 3 anos!

**Temari :** _- O.o – _Já faz tanto tempo assim que você saiu de casa!?

**Pai :** _- rindo – _Temarizinha , você é sempre tão engraçada ! **(Bela: Puta que me pariu! Só falta o pai-mongol enfiar um peixe no cu e dizer que é uma sereia! Que beeba!) (Rosa: Descolori! O.O O pai é o próprio Barney encarnado!) (Madrasta: O Kazekage que era odiado até pelos habitantes da vila virou um débil. Que gracinha.)**

**Kankurou :** Ou burra se preferir... – Leva um tapa de Temari –

**Temari :** _- ¬¬ -_ Muito engraçado , Oni-chan!

**Gaara :** _- indo para a cozinha –_ Estou com fome, o que você fez de almoço?

**Temari :** _-sorrindo indo_**(Madrasta: Sorrindo, indo, indo, indo, indo...)**_ atrás do irmão –_ Eu acho que o papai vai gostar!!

**Pai :** _- sentando-se a mesa –_ Serio? (**Bela: Acentos voltem para o leito de vossa mãe! T.T)**

**Temari :** _- servindo-o primeiro –_ è Omu-Raisu!!

Temari serviu a todos e comeram em silencio.

_-- Tenten home --_

_-Toc Toc –_

**Tenten :**_ - saindo do sofá –_ Já vai!

-Abre a porta –

**Neji :** Bom-dia , Tenten

**Lee :** _- pose Nice guy –_ OLÁ TENTEN!!Eu trago uma carta da Sakura para você!

**Neji :** _- ¬¬ -_ Ele roubou da águia ali... **(Rosa: Estou começando a sentir medo dessa infestação de águias-correio.) (Madrasta: Eu agüentei o Asuma virar vovô, os pais do Gaara voltarem da tumba e o transporte de cartas ser feito por águias gigantes maconheiras. MAS O LEE VIRAR LADRÃO DE CORRESPONDÊNCIAS EU NÃO GÜENTO NÃO! #Sai metralhando tudo#) **

Tenten : - o.o – Foi? – Abre a carta e senta no sofá – Entrem!

"_Querida Tenten , venha almoçar hoje em casa , traga Neji e Lee junto , convidei todas as meninas , Ino ira viajar por isso não falte! Beijos de Sakura!" **(Bela: A Ino vai para Plutão, por acaso? Quanto exagero!)**_

**Lee :** _- o/ - _EU FUI CONVIDADO!!

**Neji :** _- gota –_ Acalme-se Lee...

**Tenten :** He he , Sakura cozinhando!?Isso não vai funcionar!

**Neji :** _- ajoelhando-se -_ ...

**Tenten :** _-curiosa –_ O que você está fazendo ?

**Neji :** Rezando para que não seja ela! **(Rosa: Pelamordedeos Neji, não me mate de vergonha!)**

**Lee :** _- rindo – _Só por que ela te faz comer o dobro! **(Bela: Lee ri por que come qualquer porcaria.) (Branca: Sakura tá engordando o Neji pra fazer cozido?) (Madrasta: Pergunte pra João e Maria)**

**Tenten :** Coitado , ficou traumatizado da ultima vez!

**Neji :** _- -.- - _Ate a Tenten cozinha melhor do que a Sakura!

**Tenten :** _- socando Neji –_ O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!? **(Rosa: Não era para ter sido um elogio?)**

_-- Sakura Home --_

Sakura após mandar a carta para Tenten desceu as escadas e foi para a cozinha. Quando ela abriu a porta se surpreendeu com o que viu , ela pensava que iria chegar e veria Naruto e Ino no maior berreiro e a cozinha toda , não! Naruto e Ino estavam seguindo um livro de receitas , eles estavam trabalhando em equipe. **(Bela: Oh, lições de vida nessa fic.)**

**Sakura :** _- sorrindo –_ O que vocês estão fazendo?

**Naruto :** Nos iremos fazer 2 coisas , eu vou fazer Sashimi e Ino vai fazer Okonomiyaki!

Sashimi são alimentos crús, **(Rosa: Eu devo te dizer a regra de acentuação das monossílabas agora ou quando quebrar seus dentes? 8D) (Madrasta: Essa autora deve ser daquelas que escrevem cu com acento)** finamente cortados e servidos com um molho no qual os alimentos serão mergulhados antes de consumidos. Tem acompanhamentos simples como as algas; geralmente os peixes ou o marisco servem-se com molho de soja e wasabi.

Okonomiyaki - bolos fritos passados por polme com saborosas coberturas **(Rosa: #Invoca um ponto final#) (Branca: Que é polme? O.o)**

**Sakura :** Ahh...E eu vou fazer o que? **(Branca: Vai por silicone, dar na esquina, pegar a Tsunade, trabalhar... Qualquer coisa!)**

**Ino :** Receber as pessoas , arrumar a mesa , depois nos ajudar a servir e tudo mais!

**Naruto :** Melhor , vai buscar algas!

**Sakura :** Certo _– Ela sai cozinha –_

**Naruto :** DEPRESSA!!

**Ino :** _-rindo –_ Eu não sabia que você é cozinheiro , Naruto

**Naruto :** _-sem graça –_ Eu tento! **(Bela: Isso Naruto! Deixe claro para todos os noobs que NaruIno é e sempre será melhor que GaaIno! \o/)**

_-- Tenten Home --_

Tenten estava extremamente nervosa , Neji não chegava nunca para ir almoçar na casa da Sakura e já eram 11:00! Lee estava havia acabado de chegar e estava tomando banho. **(Bela: Parabéns, essa frase acaba de ganhar o prêmio ANBUlhufas no quesito Frase Mais Tosca e Mal Elaborada da Estação!) (Rosa: Ashay deegna! É o Fogo da Juventude! \o/) (Branca: Lee chegou na casa da Tenten tomando banho? O;;O) (Madrasta: Epa, alguém aí falou no Lee pelado? (6))**

**Tenten :** Ai que saco! O Neji não chega de maneira alguma..._-Senta no sofá – _

**Lee :** _- descendo as escadas –_ Eu já estou pronto!

_-Abre a porta –_

**Neji :** Desculpa pelo atraso _– Fecha a porta – _Eu vou tomar banho rapidamente **(Rosa: Não me acostumo com esse povo todo morando junto a la Dona Flor e seus dois maridos em todos os times!) (Madrasta: É a crise econômica... Os Hyuuga não tem mais grana pra pagar a conta de água, de modo que o Neji tem que tomar banho na casa dos outros)**

**Tenten :** _- encarando-o –_ Acho bom mesmo...

Neji ignora o que ela disse e sobe as escadas , enquanto Lee senta do lado de Tenten.

**Tenten :** _- mantendo a calma –_ Eu não vou me irritar...

**Lee :** _- pensativo – _Você já reparou que o Neji é a menina da casa!? **(Bela: MelDeoz! Limpem a minha mente com acetona! Lee? O que você andou fazendo com o rapaz no escurinho do seu quarto? Hã?) (Rosa: Neji é a fêmea do Lee! \o/ UHAAUHHUAUHA) (Branca tem uma crise de risos e é hospitalizada#)**

**Tenten **_- o.o –_ Como é que é?

**Lee :** _- gota – _Não que você não seja feminina e nem que ele não seja masculino!!È que ele é o que mais demora!

**Tenten :** _- ¬¬ - _Isso é uma indireta que eu não estou bem vestida , por que eu gastei pouco tempo?

**Lee :** NÃO! Eu sei que você escolheu esse vestido há dias! **(Bela: Nem uma bola de cristal do mundo supera o poder de clarividência desses ninjas!)**

**Tenten :** _- ¬¬ -_ Claro! Por isso que eu fui avisada hoje ! –sai do sofá –

**Lee :** _- indo atrás dela –_ ONDE VOCÊ VAI!?

**Tenten :** _- irritada –_ MINHA ROUPA NÃO DEVE ESTAR BOA!! _– sobe as escadas –_

**Lee :** _- o.o –_ Eu não falei isso! Não pode nem comentar – sobe as escadas –

**Tenten :** NÃO! _– fecha a porta na cara dele – _

**Lee :** _- batendo na porta –_ Tenten!!QUE HORAS NOS VAMOS CHEGAR LÁ!?

**Tenten :** _-Tirando a roupa –_ POUCO ME IMPORTA! **(Rosa: Minha Santa Mariquinha dos Detalhes Inúteis salve-nos!) (Chaves: Coma torta!)**

_-- Hinata home --_

Mudando de casa , por que o treco esquentou na casa da Tenten **(Branca: E na hora que a coisa vai ficar quente tu corta nossa onda, véi?)**!Kiba e Shino estavam discutindo novamente os mesmos programas , enquanto Hinata começou a tomar banho.(nota : 11:00!)

Passado das 11:45 , Hinata saiu do quarto e foi para a sala de teve e viu os dois ainda de pijama.

**Hinata :** _-sentando no meio –_ Vocês não vão se arrumar? **(Bela: Hinata é um robô.)**

_-Muda para o jornal – _

**Kiba :** _- o.o –_ Que horas são?

**Hinata :** - olhando para o relógio – 11:46

**Shino :** - o.o – Onze e quarenta e seis...E o que eu estou fazendo aqui!? **(Rosa: Trocando com o Kiba 8D) (Madrasta: É o efeito do LSD...)**

**Hinata :** - pensativa – Boa pergunta...

Os dois saíram correndo do sofá e se mataram para subir os dois juntos na escada , depois se trancaram no quarto. **(Bela: LEMON! YAOI! SEXO! GAROTOS PELADOS NA CAMA! GAROTOS PELADOS NO BANHO! GAROTOS PELADOS SE COMENDO NO BANHEIRO! GAROTOS PELADOS SE COMENDO NO BANHEIRO COMIGO! ESPEREM-ME POR MIM! MOSTREM-ME O FLORESCER DE VOSSA JUVENTUDE ESPLENDOROSA! #Se tranca no quarto com os dois e não sai mais nem por decreto do Rei#) (Rosa:#Tenta desesperadamente entrar no quarto pelo buraco da fechadura#) (Madrasta: #Ouve a palavra Yaoi e se anima#) **

**Hinata :** Vocês têm 13 minutos!! **(Bela: TREZE MINUTOS O CACETE! Não saio daqui pelos próximos 13 séculos! O;;O)**

_-Berro dos dois – **(Rosa: MEODEOZ! SEXO SELVAGEM! #Empenhada em passar por debaixo da porta#)**_** (Madrasta: #Tentando a qualquer custo demolir a porta#)**

_-- Tenten home --_

Depois do berreiro de Tenten e Lee , digamos que ele acabou desistindo e voltando para o sofá . Quando deu 11:30 , Neji saiu de seu quarto e foi sentar-se com Lee.

**Neji :** Oras , cadê a Tenten? _–senta no sofá calmamente-_

**Lee :** Sem querer , eu disse que a roupa dela não estava legal e ela ficou uma fera...

**Neji :** _- confuso –_ Mais a roupa dela estava ótima! **(Bela: A mona saca tudo do mundo fashion!)**

**Lee :** _- ¬¬ - _Por isso mesmo , que foi sem QUEREM! **(Rosa: Na gramática Hinduísta isso deve fazer algum sentido.)**

Passou um tempo...Melhor agora é 11:50!E nada da Tenten...Neji decidiu agir...

**Neji :** _- subindo as escadas –_Já chega eu vou falar com ela!

**Lee :** _- Aplaudindo –_ ISSO AI!VAI LÁ HOMEM DA CASA!

**Neji :**_ -¬¬-_ É mesmo, pelo jeito eu sou o único homem da casa! **(Bela: Ah, larguem de putaria! Os dois são gays e rola uma troca dos infernos entre os dois! Só quem é cego ou nunca assistiu Naruto não sabe disso!)**

**Lee :**_ -saindo correndo –_ ESQUEÇA EU VOU FALAR COM ELA!

**Neji :** _-Segurando Lee com o pé e batendo na porta – _NEM VEM!

_-Abre a porta –_

**Tenten :** _- o.o –_ O que vocês estão fazendo?

**Neji :** Você está com a mesma roupa!! _– o.o –_

**Lee :** _- ó.ó –_ É!

**Tenten :** Não é! Eu não achei outra bonita! **(Madrasta: Então é a mesma roupa, celerada! ò.ó)**

**Neji :** _- sorrindo –_ Você está ótima!

**Tenten :** Arigatou , Neji-kun! _- . -_

**Lee :**_ -Descendo as escadas- _Vamos ou não!

**Tenten :** Calma , Lee! Eu estou de salto! **(Bela: Enfie esses saltos nos olhos e, se possível, perfure o cérebro com ele! u.u)**

E eles saíram para a casa da Sakura , as 12:15...

_-- Hinata home --_

O jornal havia terminado e Hinata decide subir para o quarto dos meninos.

_-Bate na porta do quarto de Kiba –_

**Hinata :** Kiba!Já são 12:00!

O engraçado é que o Shino sai do outro quarto e Kiba não responde. **(Bela: QUÊ? Eles não estavam no mesmo quarto? #Chocada# Você arrombou meu coração! T.T) (Branca: Ele matou o Kiba de tanto sexo selvagem)**

**Shino :** - fechando a porta – Eu já estou pronto

**Hinata :** _-batendo novamente na porta de Kiba –_Hey!Anda logo!

Sorte que , Shino estava prestando atenção na porta e assim que Kiba abriu a porta , Shino puxou Hinata para o lado , antes que provocasse um acidente no nariz dela. **(Bela: Que fuleragem de frase destrambelhada foi essa?) (Rosa: Berenice, segura!)**

**Kiba :** _-saindo do quarto –_ Estou aqui!

**Shino :** -_ainda segurando Hinata –_ Claro , depois de quase jogar a porta na cara da Hinata!

**Hinata :** _- -.- - _Gente , vamos logo!?

**Kiba :** Ta vendo , não tem problema!

**Shino :** _-irritado –_ Se tivesse acontecido...

**Hinata :** _- já na porta –_ Vamos! **(Rosa: Só eu não entendi porra nenhuma desse diálogo? O.o)**

_-- Sakura Home --_

O almoço já estava pronto e em cima da mesa e adivinha?Ninguém aparecendo! **(Bela: Mentchéra! Estou em choque!)**

**Ino :**_ -sentando no sofá –_ Aff...Ninguém chega!

**Naruto :** _- sentando do lado dela –_ Pensa pelo lado positivo!

**Sakura :** _- ligando a teve –_ Qual?Que a comida vai esfriar!?

**Naruto :** _- ¬¬ -_ Claro que não!Deu tempo de vocês duas se trocarem!

**Ino :** Bem lembrado...Mais é 12:10 e nada!

**Sakura :** Bem lembrado...

**Naruto :** Parem de pensar negativo! **(Rosa: Naruto – Aquele que desvendou O SEGREDO! Auto-ajuda em fic trash! Não falta mais nada!) (Bela: Sinal que já posso me juntar à Branca nos terrores da depressão.) (Branca: #Passa o pote de antidepressivos pra Bela)**

_-Liga a teve – _

**Sakura :** Eu acho que vou ligar para eles... **(Bela: Se ela tem telefone, por que diabos mandou carta, pra começar? O.O) (Branca: #Vira um pote de Thorazine goela abaixo#)**

**Ino :** _- segurando Sakura –_ Nem pensar!Deixe-os!

**Naruto :** Eles nunca leram revista de moda! È falta de educação chegar atrasado!

**Ino :** _- o.o – _Naruto...Você lê revista de moda? **(Branca: Puxa, que surpreendente.)**

**Sakura :** _- O.O –_ QUE GAY!

**Naruto :** _- vermelho – _É CULPA SUA , SAKURA-CHAN! QUE FICA BOTANDO SÓ ESSES TIPOS DE REVISTA NO BANHEIRO!! **(Rosa: Vamos parar com as desculpas e sair do armário, ameega?)**

**Ino :** _- confusa –_ Que estranho , Naruto...Na minha casa há 3 banheiros,sabe? E eu não divido com nenhum menino...Vocês dividem?

**Sakura :** _- o.o –_ Naruto!Ou você entrou no meu banheiro ou você tem essas revistas no seu banheiro!

**Naruto :** _- O.O –_Eu posso explicar!!

_-Campainha-_

**Ino :** _- Indo abrir a porta –_ Você foi salvo pela campainha! **(Rosa: Gente, até o Lula lê revistas de moda! Vão dizer que ele é gay por isso? Ah, vão sim.)**

_-Abre a porta – _

Era Tenten , Neji e Lee…

**Tenten :** _- tirando os sapatos – _Desculpa pela demora...

**Neji :** _- tirando os sapatos –_ A culpa foi minha primeiramente...

**Lee :** _- tirando os sapatos –_ Depois minha... **(Rosa: #Tirando os sapatos# Certo, na cabeça de quem eu atiro o primeiro? 8D)**

**Sakura :** _- sorrindo – _Tudo bem , gente!

**Naruto :** Temos que esperar a Hinata ainda...

**Lee :** Droga...Eu estou morrendo de fome só de sentir esse cheio!

**Ino :** Diga que o cheiro é bom!!

**Neji :** Mais é , não se preocupe!

_-Campainha-_

Sakura abre a porta e vê Hinata , Kiba e Shino.

**Sakura :** _-sorrindo –_ Ate que enfim!

**Hinata :** _- tímida –_ Gomen, Sakura!

**Kiba:** A culpa não é dela é nossa ! **(Bela: Sim, estavam se comendo no quarto n;;n)**

**Naruto :** Seja lá de quem for a culpa ,vamos almoçar!

Todos entram na cozinha e se deliciam do banquete preparado por Ino e Naruto . Após o almoço todos se reúnem na sala de teve para conversar.

**Ino :** Gostaram do almoço?

**Lee :** Muito bom!Naruto você cozinha tão bem!

**Sakura :** _-rindo –_ Mais Lee...Você comeu só o que a Ino cozinhou! **(Rosa: Não sacaram, seus idiotas? O Lee só quis fazer um social pra vê se cata o Naruto lá atrás do armário depois...) (Branca: Ê, Lee, não sabe nem flertar com a pessoa certa? Belessa, capião!)**

**Ino :** _- gota –_ Bem lembrado...

**Kiba :** Que horas são?

**Shino :** 15 : 00

**Ino :** _- pulando do sofá –_ 15!!Eu tenho que arrumar as malas!!

**Hinata :** Relaxa, Ino! Tem a noite inteira!

**Ino :** _- saindo pela porta –_ Se que pensa! **(Bela: Mas hein? Que tipo de formação aleijada de frase foi essa?) (Rosa: Latim arcaico!)** Eu tenho que fazer o jantar e tudo mais , por que 2 dias viajando , precisa de comida!Ai tenho que passar no mercado! **(Madrasta: Hã?) (Branca: Hein?) (Rosa: Oi?) (Bela: #Não sabe o que sonorizar e solta um arroto#)**

**Sakura :** _-Saindo do sofá –_ Mais já vai!?

**Ino :** _-Acenando –_ Já ne! **(Madrasta: Eis o idioma Trasher em ação: Ja nee vira já né. Fantástico.)**

**Sakura :** INO!

Ino saiu correndo da casa e foi para o mercado.

**Shino :** Bem apressada... **(Madrasta: É o fogo na periquita, ela tá que mal se agüenta...)**

**Tenten :** Ele está afim mesmo de ir para lá?

**Naruto :** _- colocando o dedo_**(Branca: De quem, do Kakashi?)**_ no _**(Madrasta: Êêêêê!) **_ nariz _**(Madrasta: Aaah...)**_ –_ Pelo jeito , não muito...

**Sakura :** Ai , vocês!Aposto que ela vai adorar! **(Rosa: Como assim? Acabou? O.O Oi? Alguém aí? Tipo... hã? Já? Quê? Onde estou?) (Bela: Perdi cinco horas da minha vida. Tomanocu.) (Branca: Claro que ela vai adorar! Tá indo pra Suna dar pro mais macho do mangá! Quem não ficaria feliz?) (Madrasta: O mais macho... Ah, fala da Temari?)**

* * *

Continua... **(Bela: CONTINUA O CARALHO! ESSA MERDA ABSURDA FAZ MAL AO MEU JUÍZO!) (Rosa: Eu tenho medo... muito medo... g-g) (Madrasta: '... Assim que meu ópio chegar com a águia gigante.')**

Nhá , espero que estejam gostando , tambem nao sei si a fic vai ser mtooo longa , tá? **(Bela: eO nOn sei Si vOu sObreViVer a eSSe miGuxêS noJentO s2)**

Bjoss

Byee

Estou esperando reviews . **(Rosa: SE MATA. Fica a dica.) (Madrasta: Vai esperando... Mas vê se você se deita pra não cansar muito...)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merdas Repetidas**

**Riparam este capítulo: Madrasta, Branca, Bela e Rosa Vermelha. Participações especiais: Baby, Chaves, Ana Maria Braga e Ronald Weasley.**

"_Porque era a única coisa que ela conseguia dizer para ele..." _**(Madrasta: Se acham que eu vou repetir o complemento da oração anterior em todo capítulo, esqueçam.)**

Orientações :

**Personagem : **_- ação ocorrida – _Fala da personagem

00000000000000000000000 – Outro dia

_-------Local-------_

_-ação-_

Obrigada pela atenção!

Beijos e Boa leitura!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **(Madrasta: Eu não vou agüentar esse lixo se repetindo no início de cada capítulo. Ah, é, esqueci que a fic toda é um lixo.)**

**Cap.2 : Indo para Suna (Madrasta: Montados na águia, eu presumo) (Branca: Como esses ninjas são tão refinados - mandam cartas pro vizinho da esquina, tomam banho vestidos com camisolões, jogam a camisa em cima das poças de lama para as donzelas passarem por cima... - no mínimo vão alugar uma carruagem de abóbora da Fada Madrinha)**

Após a longa caminhada da casa da Sakura para o mercado e do mercado para casa **(Branca: Onde é sua casa, no Acre?)**, Ino estava começando a pensar no que o Shikamaru estaria fazendo agora **(Madrasta: 'Sabe aquela da loira que... ') (Bela: Essa safada no mínimo está imaginando quantas vezes o rapaz andou dando umas penteadas.)**. No mínimo estaria numa boa no sofá sem nada pra que é tão fácil ser homem? **(Madrasta: Eu adoro queijo! ANBUnda é um loosho, menéna! Ih! Menstruei!) (Branca: 'Mim Branca, você songamonga.') (Rosa: Se é fácil ser homem eu não sei, mas ser jumenta assim...) **Não precisa cuidar do cabelo e nem do corpo! **(Bela: Realmente. Toda mulher adora um homem piolhento e com aquele aroma exótico de urina nas calças.) **As vezes , Ino pensava **(Rosa: Conta outra.) **como ela seria se fosse um homem... **(Branca: 'Loiro gostoso, de olhos azuis, porte escultural e órgãos muitíssimo bem desenvolvidos... ')** Será que ela seria um típico Shikamaru?Ou um Naruto? **(Madrasta: Não há muitas opções dignas de um verdadeiro homem nesse mangá... Só a Temari mesmo!)**

**Ino :** _- Abrindo a porta de casa –_ Cheguei!

**Inoshi : **_-Sentando no sofá – _Olá , Ino! **(Bela: Como passas tu nesta manhã ensolarada de domingo?) **

Ino vai ate a cozinha e coloca as sacolas em cima da mesa **(Madrasta: Aaaah, não foi dentro dela? Destruiu nossos sonhos com a mesa encantada! (U))**, ela sai apressadamente da cozinha e vai para o seu quarto pegar uma das malas para encher de comida. Será que Shikamaru tinha comprado comida para ele? **(Madrasta: Travesseiros, lubrificante, camisinhas e o vibrador azul da Tenten, e olhe lá!) (Branca: É, comida pra quê? Eu estou só bebendo água e Tequila com sal e limão e tomando meus comprimidinhos há três dias e estou muito bem, obrigada! #Cai dura#) (Bela: Shikamaru já contando com a rabada de Kankurou. Hum, abriu meu apetite.)**

_- Campainha – _**(Madrasta: Ding-Dong! Avon chama!)**

**Ino :** _- saindo da cozinha –_ Pode deixar que eu atendo...

**Shikamaru :** _- de mala e cunha _**(Madrasta:Não é por nada não, mas você sabe que existe uma diferença entre verbo e substantivo?) (Branca: A Tia Branca vai explicar de uma forma bem didática pra você, tá? O Lee tem cabelos de cuia. A Casa da Moeda cunha as moedas. Substantivo e Verbo. Entendeu tudinho? 8D) (Bela: Custa a pessoa escrever só o que sabe?) (Rosa: Custar não custa, Bela, mas aí teríamos uma linha de vogais e um 'bjx' no final.) **_–_ Yo , Ino

_- Bate a porta na cara – _

**Shikamaru :** _- O.o –_ Dá pra abrir a porta! **(Madrasta: Atravesse-a, ela também é mágica!) (Branca: Será que essa autora alugou o castelo da Fera?) (Bela: Jura que dá pra abrir? Se eu morresse hoje...)**

**Ino **:_ - ¬¬ -_ Nem pensar ! **(Madrasta: Estatística inútil: 99,9 por cento das fics Trash são escritas na forma de script - 0,01 por cento são aquelas ultraresumidas -, e dessas 99 por cento tendem a piorar consideravelmente nos próximos capítulos com o uso exacerbado de emoticons escrotos e filhos da puta)**

**Inoshi :** _- Confuso –_ Não é o Shikamaru? **(Madrasta: Será que não era o Iruka? Ou o Shikato? Ou o Konohamaru? Difícil de se saber em um mangá onde metade dos personagens tem um cabelo igual) (Rosa: Não, é o Pakkun usando o Baika no Jutsu do Chouji.)**

**Ino :** _- Acenando com a cabeça –_ Aquele peste veio me encher!!!! **(Madrasta: Não, ele só veio te entregar uma carta perguntando se é para levar biquíni ou casaco de peles na mala) (Bela: Aquele demônio, filho do capeta, inútil, imprestável, fedorento e lotado de furúnculos!)**

**Inoshi :** _-Rindo –_ Abre a porta para ele! **(Madrasta: 'A da calcinha não, Ino... ') (Branca: Mais alguém aí se lembrou de Sandy e Júnior cantando 'Abre a porta, Mariquinha! '? O.õ #Medo dos seus remédios#) (Rosa: Imaginei demais a Ino vestida de sertaneja com uma viola nos braços cantando 'QUE BEIJINHO DOOOOOOOCE QUE ELE TEEEEEM!')**

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ - _Vou pensar no seu caso! **(Madrasta: Na minha terra moleca insolente leva bifa) (Branca: E eu não sei? ¬ ¬ #Mostra as obturações#)**

**Inoshi :** _- ¬¬ -_ Ele vai dormir aqui hoje para vocês irem mais cedo na casa lá de Suna! **(Rosa: Inoshi já marcou o come-come da noite hein? Safadjénho!)**

**Ino :** _- O.O –_ NINGUEM ME AVISA NADA! **(Madrasta: Perdão, Vossa Alteza! Da próxima vez o dono da casa - e por um acaso seu pai - e a líder da vila te darão satisfações, eu garanto!) **

**Inoshi :** Eu ia avisar mais você saiu correndo!

_- Abre a porta –_

**Shikamaru :** _- gota –_ Ta tudo bem ai? **(Madrasta: 'Ai, Shikamaru, as coisas aqui não vão nada bem não! Já não basta ver você e todos os outros serem distorcidos pela autora dessa birosca? Nããão! Eu ainda tenho que agüentar as violações às regras de acentuação! ') (Branca: Tá tuuudu ótchemu... Um céu azuuul... #Roubou o ópio da águia gigante#)**

**Ino :** _-Dando passagem –_ Só pra começar , você é o problema da minha vida! **(Madrasta: Shikamaru, a personificação do caos e da destruição) (Bela: Aquele demônio, filho do capeta, inútil, imprestável, fedorento e lotado de furúnculos! (2))**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ - _Que mentira , o problema da sua vida é o fato de você não ter o que fazer! **(Madrasta: Ui! Tomou na cara, bitch!) (Branca: Ela tem o que fazer! Ela vai à Suna dar para o Kazekage e sua irmã macho) (Rosa: Vou ser ninja de Konoha. Ganham por comissão fazendo porra nenhuma! E eu aqui, labutando, labutando...)**

**Ino :** _- ò.ó –_ Não é da sua conta a minha vida! **(Madrasta: Se essa fic tiver ShikaIno ela será dentro de 5 linhas) (Bela: Issaê Ino, dá moral pra mocréia fofoqueira não, amica.)**

_-Ino sobe as escadas correndo –_

**Shikamaru :** É A MINHA OPINIÃO! **(Bela: E a Ino ta cagando e dando o cu pra sua opinião.)**

_-Sobe atrás dela –_

**Inoshi :** Ninguém mereci esses dois sob o mesmo teto... **(Madrasta: ... Esqueçam. Eu que não vou explicar) (Rosa: 'Ninguém mereci', me lembra aqueles poemas dramáticos do século XVII, 'Ninguém mereci, ninguém tive para me tirar da tormenta, ninguém amei e ninguém fodi. E no cio permaneci', e essas porras todas.)**

**Ino :** _-Abrindo a porta do quarto – _EU OUVI ISSO! – Fecha com tudo –

**Shikamaru :** _- Em frente a porta –_ Onde eu vou dormir? **(Madrasta: "No estábulo! Mas não se preocupe, o esterco o manterá aquecido! ', responde com crueldade a maléfica jovem.") (Bela: Se fosse uma fic Rat M ela responderia "na puta que te pariu", mas como isso é provavelmente um K, "não sei, seu bobo, chato, feio") **

**Ino :**NÃO ME INTERESSA!

Ino não estava em hipótese nenhuma estressada **(Madrasta: Não? A danada me enganou direitinho!) (Branca: (2))**, ela nunca fica estressada ta!Assim , ela começa a colocar o pijama de pato dela. **(Madrasta: De patos? DE PATOS?!#Rindo que nem uma retardada#) (Rosa: PIJAMA DE PATO? #Imagina a Ino vestida de pato e nadando numa lagoinha #) (Bela: Nossa que loosho! As pantufas são o quê? Crocodilos?)**

_-Toc Toc –_

**Ino :** _- -- - _O que foi!? **(Branca: 'O papel higiênico acabou, me arruma um rolo? ')**

**Shikamaru :** Onde eu vou dormir? **(Branca: No colo do Asuma (6))**

Ino pensou bastante em falar um palavrão daqueles **(Branca: Seu... Seu... Sakura!)**, mais ela calou-se e abriu a porta.

**Shikamaru :** _- rindo – _Que pijama é esse!?!? **(Madrasta: #Ainda rindo do pijama#)**

_-Soca Shikamaru – _

_-Fecha a porta –_

**Ino :** _-ò.ó – _AQUELE PESTE DE UMA FIGA!!!!! _– Abre a mala –_

Ino começa a tacar as roupas de qualquer maneira na mala não se importando com nada .

**Shikamaru :** _- Abrindo a porta – _Ta...Eu não vou falar mais nada!

_-Joga a mala em Shikamaru – _**(Madrasta: "... Acertando-o na cabeça e causando um grave traumatismo craniano. Apesar dos esforços da divisão médica da ANBU, todas as tentativas de salvar o rapaz foram fracassadas...") **

**Shikamaru :** _- O.O –_ Que mala pesada!

**Ino :** E você vai carregá-la!

_-Sai do quarto –_

**Shikamaru :** _- coçando a cabeça –_ Que problemática...

_--------- Temari Home --------- _

**(Madrasta: #Após um transplante de pulmões e a desaparição súbita de um pijama de patos# Autora, me explique uma coisa: Por que você não aproveita toda a rica diversidade de nossa maravilhosa língua e escreve 'Casa da Temari', 'Beco da Baiuca' ou 'Asilo Arkham' ao invés de querer dar uma de culta - coisa que já sabemos você definitivamente não é - escrevendo em Inglês? Aprenda o Português primeiro, minha filha!) **

Temari estava fazendo o jantar toda feliz enquanto Gaara e Kankurou estavam se encarando **(Madrasta: 'Com um puta desejo de rasgarem suas roupas e possuírem um ao outro com brutalidade dentro daquela mesa... ')** na mesa.

**Temari :** _- sorrindo –_ Por que quando a Ino chegar... **(Branca: '... Eu vou tirar as teias de aranha da minha perseguida. ') (Madrasta: 'O mercado norte-americano irá se estabilizar, e a economia mundial se reestruturará ainda mais forte e flexível que antes! ')**

**Gaara :** _- interrompendo –_ Eu vou matar essa menina quando ela chegar! Não agüento mais ouvir o nome dela! **(Branca: 'O cretino do Naruto só me chama de Ino quando me come! ')**

_- Silencio – _**(Madrasta: #Ainda empreendendo buscas ao acento circunflexo desaparecido#)**

**Kankurou :** _- Sentindo o cheiro da janta –_ Vamos comer ou não!? **(Branca: Esse aí é o Kankurou ou o Chaves?)**

**Temari :** Não me apresse! E você não vai matar ninguém , Gaara!

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ - _Se que pensa! **(Branca: #Assistindo com horror ao estupro brutal da Gramática#) (Rosa: Um Se que pensa? Definitivamente, ela veio de marte.)**

**Kankurou :** _- Irritado –_ POR QUE SE NÃO CALA A BOCA!?!?! **(Branca: #Gritando horrorizada enquanto assiste a Gramática agonizar lentamente#) (Rosa: 'Se' é um robô tipo C3PO do Star Wars?)**

_- Silencio – _

**Temari :** _- cantarolando –_ Terminei!

**Gaara :** Ótimo

**Kankurou :** PASSA A PANELA AQUI! **(Branca: Kankurou retirante, come até as panelas Inox Tramontina da Temari! #Shokada#)**

**Temari :** _- Passando a panela para Kankurou – _Viu...Estão todos prontos? **(Madrasta: Se for pra beber veneno... #Enche a taça de estricnina#)**

**Gaara :** _- olhando para o prato do Kankurou cheio de comida –_ Por que?A Janta ficou ruim?

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Isso eu não sei , mais...Sabe...Minha amiga vai vir pra cá!!!

**Kankurou :** _- Passando a panela para o Gaara ,pensativo –_ E daí?Isso não ajuda em nada , sabia?Só mais uma menina para encher o saco!!! **(Madrasta: 'Se fosse um macho... #Suspira#') (Branca: O Shikamaru também tá vindo, Kankurou. (6))**

**Temari :** _- Ò.Ó –_ Você está...- bate na mesa **(Madrasta: A mesa mágica não fez nada e você agride a pobrezinha?!Isso é absurdo! ò.ó #Denuncia os maus-tratos ao marceneiro mais próximo#) (Branca: #Esconde o trecho da mesa agredida do Pinóquio#) (#De algum lugar remoto do QG, Pinóquio ouve seu nome ser invocado e sai a passos marioneteiros e teco-tequiantes na direção da voz misteriosa#)** – Insinuando que eu aqui encho o saco!?!?

**Gaara :** _- o/ -_Pode ser...de comida?

**Kankurou :** _-gota –_ Sem comentários...O Gaara tentando dar uma de humorista é pior do que anti-social! **(Madrasta: Pior é a autora da fic dando uma de engraçada. Zorra Total? Oiq/)**

**Temari :** _- Pegando o que sobrou da panela – _Verdade...Mais viu...Da próxima vez deixa algo para eu comer!!!

**Kankurou :** _- Boca cheia –_ Se faz muita pouca comida!!! **(Branca: Na casa dos Akimichi? Verdade!)**

**Gaara :** _- Engolindo a comida –_ Tem sobremesa? **(Madrasta: O Gaara.)**

**Temari :** _- ¬¬ -_ Gente eu quero ser paga , sabia!?! **(Madrasta: Temari quer ser diarista! Fikay emxoq tiop açin/)**Eu vivo fazendo mil comidas e vocês comem tudo não deixam nada para mim e ainda pedem...SOBREMESA!!!

**Kankurou :** _- ¬¬ -_ Não precisa gritar a palavra sobremesa , Temari...

**Temari :** Mais eu quero e eu grito aqui o quanto eu quiser!!!

**Gaara :** _- saindo da mesa _**(Bela: Aê a mesa super glamurosa mágica do django marcando ponto.)**_ –_ Terminei..Mais não tem sobremesa? **(Chaves: NÃO TEM BISCOITOS!!!)**

**Temari :** _- Olhar psicopata –_ Sai daqui já , muleque do capeta antes que EU FAÇA VOCÊ LAVAR A DROGA DA LOUÇA!!!!

**Kankurou :** _- O.O – _Credo , Gaara o que você ta fazendo ainda aqui?

**Gaara :** _- Abrindo a torneira_ – Oras, lavando a droga da louça...

**Temari :** _- Olhos brilhando –_ Você...NHÁ...QUE KAWAII , GAARA_!!!! – Amassa o Irmão – _**(Rosa: Kankurou bobeou e a Temari já catou o Gaara, puta que pariu.)**

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Ta...Me solta que eu tenho que terminar de lavar!!!

**Temari :** _- 8D –_ Que lindo!! _- ¬¬ -_ KANKUROU VÁ SECAR A LOUÇA AGORA!!!

**Kankurou :** _- ¬¬ -_ Gaara , eu te odeio fedelho! Agora sobrou pra mim!!! **(Madrasta: ... Me recuso a ripar essa briga)(Bela: Um bando de beesha sem brilho bancando os fodidões.)**

_-Silencio –_

_--------- Ino Home ---------_

Foi uma noite um tanto incomum para Ino , afinal , Shikamaru dormindo na sua sala de TV era uma novidade. **(Madrasta: Como se o Shikamaru dormir em qualquer canto fosse uma novidade)** Sem contar , que os minutos estavam cadê **(Madrasta: Cadê? Cadê o sentido dessa frase? Cadê?) (Bela: Eu te digo cadê, sua mongolóide: no extremo sul do teu canal retal.) **vez mais longos e chatos...Ela não agüentava mais ficar embaixo das cobertas **(Branca: '... Soltando puns, seu próprio odor putrefato a asfixiava.')**.

_-Levanta da cama –_

_-Olha no Relógio –_

**Ino :** _- Impaciente –_ Ainda 3:00!

_-Abre a porta –_

Ela desceu as escadas o mais devagar possível para não atrapalhar o sono de Shikamaru. Mais quando ela pisou no ultimo , aquele Benedito ultimo degrau!**(Madrasta: O último degrau se chama Benedito? Gemt q loosho1!1 Os degraus do nosso QG não tem nome, olha que out!) (Bela: Berenice, segura. Nós vamos bater.) (#Branca sai batizando todos os degraus que encontra pelo caminho# Olha, esse tem cara de Aparício!) **Ela caiu com tudo na poltrona e ao levantar esbarrou no criado-mudo onde tinha um copo de água que espatifou no chão , para melhorar a cagada básica... **(Rosa: Uma cagada por si só já é o cúmulo. Melhorada então...) **Ela deu um passo para trás e cai na Benedita escada! **(Madrasta: Menénez, o Benedito operou! Shokada agora! 8O) (Bela #no Youtube#: Michael Jackson: O lobo mau das criancinhas.) **

**Shikamaru :** _- o.o –_ Quem ta ai? **(Branca: A Benedita, e exalando glamour!) (Rosa: GZUS-MARY-JOSEF! Olha a trilha de gozo atrás de mim! 8O)**

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Quem você acha que é tão desastrada assim!?!? **(#Pinóquio adentra o QG em pânico para passar óleo de peroba nas pernas, escorrega num vidro de PROZAC e acidentalmente enfia o nariz entre duas facas Ginsu que estavam posicionadas de forma estratégica diante da porta.# OOPS! I DID IT AGAIN /BritNonô) (Bela: Nada mais me lembro. N-A-D-A M-A-I-S M-E L-E-M-B-R-O)**

**Shikamaru :** _- -- -_ Tinha que ser você Ino! O que aconteceu ai?

**Ino :** _-Olhando para o chão –_ Quebrei um copo e as minhas costas !

**Shikamaru :** _- Levantando –_ O copo nos jogamos no lixo , **(Rosa: sijoga pintosa)** mais suas costas...Você se vira!

**Ino :** _- Subindo as escadas –_ Quer saber!?!Se vira!!!

**Shikamaru :** _- Indo atrás dela – _Volta aqui , menina! Se que fez a cagada e eu é que limpo!?

**Ino :** _- sorrindo –_ Não gostou do plano!

**Shikamaru :** _- Pegando no braço dela –_ Você é muito folgada sabia!

Ino : Olha quem fala!

**Shikamaru :** _- Puxando Ino para escada a baixo –_ Anda logo!Temos que limpar isso no escuro!!!

**Ino :** _- o.o – _No escuro!?!?Meu o copo se espatifou!!!

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Tem uma Idéia melhor ,querida? **(Madrasta: Que tal acender a luz?) (Bela: Em terra de cego quem tem olho é... A JULIANE MOORE! 8D Hã? Hã? Sacou a tirada? #pausa dramática# D8 bandeputo.)**

**Ino :** Ta ...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ino acorda com a sensação de que ainda era **(Rosa: Ainda era o quê, sua jumenta?)** decide ignorar o relógio e pula da cama ,abrindo a porta levemente...

_-Desce as escadas – _

_-Pula o ultimo degrau!!!-_

**Ino :** _- olhando para o ultimo degrau –_ AHAM!!!Agora você não me pega mais!!! **(Bela: Benedita levou o fora, tadinha.)**

**Shikamaru :** _- jogando o travesseiro em Ino –_ Garota! Eu não te agüento mais!!!Qual é o seu problema!?

**Ino :** _- sorrindo – _Já ta na hora de ir!!!

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Não ta não!!

**Ino :** _- confusa –_ Que horas são!?

**Shikamaru :** 5:30 da manhã

**Ino :** _- Irritada –_ Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui! Vamos tomar o maldito café da manha e vamos embora!

_-Entra na cozinha – _

**Shikamaru :** Hey, Problemática... _– Sai do colchão –_ Ino!!!

_-Entra na cozinha –_

Ino estava já preparando o leite **(Madrasta: Preparando tipo apertando suas tetas?)** , o café e ainda fazendo o cereal dele.

**Shikamaru :** _- Pegando o cereal que estava na mão de Ino – _Arigatou

**Ino :** Para de me agradecer e ande logo!

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ - _Nossa , por que tanta pressa!? **(Bela: Tem hora marcada pra dar a do dia com o Gaara, filha. Ta pensando que toda ninja – no sentindo pejorativo da palavra – é folgada como você, Shikinha?) **

**Ino :** _- Pegando o café-_ Por que , querido , quanto mais cedo nos sairmos mais cedo eu vou encontrar a minha amiga! **(Rosa: Aquele louro fogoso e safado.)**

**Shikamaru :** _- Mexendo o cereal –_ Ahh...Eu não to a fim de ir!

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Mais você vai e acabou _– Senta com tudo e derruba o café no pijama – **(Bela: Eu lembrei de um vídeo bem escroto de um cara que senta de cu num copo de vidro e explode ele com uma contração anal.) (Rosa: 8O galëre, tiopz descolori!)**_

**Shikamaru :** _- rindo –_ Mais você heim! **(Ana Maria Braga: ACORDA MENINA! CHAMA OS CACHORRO!)**

**Ino :** _- T.T –_ Meu pijama novo!!!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Depois de tomarem o café da manha, Ino foi correndo tomar banho , arrumar o cabelo , colocar a roupa ninja **(Rosa: Alguém mais lembrou daquela roupa gliterinada que a Madrasta botou no Kankurou capítulo passado? Morri horrores.)** e trancar seu quarto.

_-Olha no relógio – _

**Ino :** _- Fechando a porta do quarto – _São 6:00 ainda... **(Madrasta: Banho de gato esse, hein! Mais rápida que o som!)**

_-Desde as escadas –_

_-Esquece de pular o ultimo degrau –_

Ino deve ter algum tipo de problema com aquele degrau! **(Branca: Tem, sim! Ela discrimina a Benedita só por que ela nasceu no corpo de um degrau macho!) **por que ao pisar nele ,ela escorregou e novamente caiu na poltrona , mais dessa vez ela não esbarrou no criado-mudo.Não...Realmente não foi no criado-mudo!ABAJUR MISERAVEL AQUELE!!!Estava num lugar estratégico! **(Madrasta: Tenho pena de Sunagakure no Sato, uma vila tão bonita...) (Bela: Eu tenho pena é do Kishimoto, coitado. Deu tanto trabalho desenhar todo mundo, tão bonitinhos...)**

Sorte que , existe o Shikamaru!Por que na hora que ele viu que ela iria cair ele já fico pronto para pegar o que fosse cair no chão. Daí ele avistou aquele braço da Ino esbarrando no belíssimo abajur da família. Ele corre para pega-lo e com muita sorte , o abajur não quebrou... **(Madrasta:...Uau. Estou usando de sobre-humana força de vontade em todas as fibras de meu ser para não sofrer espasmos musculares de tanto rir.) (Branca: Engraçadona!) (Bela: #Terapia# Quando você mandar tomar no cu pela primeira vez, você vai retomar as rédeas da sua vida nas suas mãos! VAI TOMAR NO CU! VAI, VAI, VAI! BEM NO MEIO DO SEU CU!)**

**Shikamaru :** _- Colocando o abajur no lugar –_ De uma coisa eu sei! Você na minha casa não entra!

**Ino :** _- Irritada –_ Maldito degrau!

**Shikamaru :** _- rindo –_ Ta avisada em casa você não entra! **(Rosa: Diz de novo. Tem leitor burro que só entende da terceira vez.)** _– Abre a porta – _Vamos embora então?

**Ino :** _-Pegando a mala –_ Hai !

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

E eles começaram a andar um do lado do outro sem dizer palavra começo , **(Bela: Agora por que causa, motivo, razão ou circunstância os songamongos teriam de dizer a palavra Começo, é um mistério.)** Ino achou que a viagem não seria tão longa e tal...Mais ela se enganou , só pra sair de Konoha demorou uns 30 minutos e ainda , Ino fez o favor de cair de boca no chão **(Madrasta: Essa garota tem uma séria fixação oral freudiana por morder o chão) **assim que ela botou o pé pra fora de Suna. **(Madrasta: Mas hein? Já voltou? Oõ) (Branca: Aff, já foi e voltou? Suna é na esquina da Floresta da Morte com o Cafofo da Kurê, né?) (Rosa: Oi? Eu sou o Goku.)**

_O pé na estrada eu vou botar  
Que já tá na hora de ir  
Um mundo, um horizonte e um céu azul  
O que mais eu poderia pedir? _**(Branca: Hein? De onde isso surgiu? Oõ) (Bela: Pede pra sair, piá do django.)**

**Shikamaru :** _- rindo –_ Começou bem , heim!

**Ino :** _- Levantando –_ Cala a boca ,Shikamaru! Você nem para me ajudar! **(Branca: A cantar uma música tosca em uma fic ainda pior? Ele tem amor-próprio)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Eu te ajudar!?!?Eu to com 3 malas , meu! **(Branca: Três? Tá carregando todos os brinquedinhos, né? (6))**

**Ino :** _- Irritada –_ Em compensação a minha vale por 2! **(Rosa: Vai levando o Chouji dentro dela?)**

_O pé na estrada eu vou botar _**(Madrasta: Daqui a pouco eu boto os meus pés na estrada e nunca mais volto. So disgusting...)**_  
E o coração eu quero abrir _**(Branca: Quero abrir minha cabeça com uma marreta pra não precisar mais ler isso, comofas/)**_  
Sob os raios do sol  
Sigo um sonho meu  
Eu não posso deixar de sorrir_

**Shikamaru :** _- -- -_Só para começar , ta ! Você está levando a mais leve que é a minha! Eu to levando as duas suas mais a de comida! E eu vou avisando ! Quem você trouxe na mala de comida? Meu , acho que tem o Chouji aqui! **(Rosa: Estou chocada, gemt! 8O)**

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você acha que nos vamos andar km e não iremos sentir fome!?!?

**Shikamaru :** _- o.o –_ Nossa , você come tanto assim , Ino!?

**Ino :** _- Irritada –_ Quer parar de falar um pouco!!!

**Shikamaru :** Não sabia que você gostava de pessoas anti-sociais! Quer que eu compre um pitt Bull para vocÊ?

_Nada é melhor do que amigos rever  
Ainda que demore a chegar  
As histórias vão fazer você sorrir  
Vão fazer você sonhar_

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você me irrita,sabia?

**Shikamaru :** Você é que é problemática!!!

**Ino :** _- Tentando manter a calma –_ Você está a fim de mi irritar , né? **(Rosa: Na terceira, eu já disse. REPETE, VAGABUNDA.)**

_--------- Temari Home ---------_

_-Abre a porta levemente – _

**Gaara :** _- Andando ate a cama da irmã –_ Temari...Acorda...

**Temari :** _- Virando para o outro lado – _Grrr...Mais será possível que você tenha que me acordar cedo todos os dias!?

**Gaara :** _- Irritado –_ Ta bom , então fica ai!

_- Fecha a porta – _

Temari adormece com a maior rapidez do desde as escadas, bem estressado e senta na cozinha. **(Branca: Quem construiu essa oração, um Teletubbie?) (Madrasta: Sabia que ela era macho! è.é) (Bela: Que porra foi essa? Tal oração foi cagada, cuspida e amassada pelo Chuck?) (Rosa transcendeu depois de ler essa afirmação.)**

**Kankurou :** _-Pegando o cereal –_ Ela não levantou?

**Gaara :** Magina...Hoje é o dia dela dormir pra valer pelo jeito!

**Kankurou :** - ¬¬ - Ta vendo!!Quem mandou você ficar paparicando-na ? **(Bela: PILATOS ME CRUCIFICA!)**

**Gaara :** Aff...Não tinha nada pra fazer mesmo!

**Kankurou :** _- Comendo o cereal _– Você...Precisa...De uma...Namorada!

**Gaara :** _- Revirando os olhos –_ Pra que? **(Madrasta: 'Você, a Temari, o Naruto e o Baki já quebram o galho') (Branca: Prefiro não comentar)**

**Kankurou :** Oras! Para que!?Para você ter companhia! **(Bela: Mas se fosse nas fics do Miseno-san seria "Pra você comer nas horas vagas.") (Rosa prefere não perguntar quem vem a ser Miseno-san)**

**Gaara :** Eu não preciso de ninguém!

**Kankurou :** Que mentira! Todos precisam de alguém para amar!

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você assim...**(Branca: 'Tão jeitosinho com essa calça jeans justa e sem camisa, cabelos rebeldes... Vontade de cometer um incesto, hm...') (Rosa: Oi Branca, pega eu lá na laje, mana.) **Acha que eu tenho que namorar e você nada né? **(Madrasta: Ele se vira com o Karasu)**

**Kankurou :** Eu sou muito feio! **(Branca: O cu do Ibiki é feio! Você é gostosíssimo, meu filho! Queima esse chapéu maldito e joga essa maquiagem do capeta fora que não vai ter pra ninguém em Suna!) (Bela: Gosto muito de te ver, leãozinho, caminhando sob o sol...)**

**Gaara :** Ahh...Desculpa...Eu sou o cara mais lindo da face da Terra!

**Kankurou :** DE SUNA VOCÊ É!!!! **(Branca: FANSERVICE! FANSERVICE! #Começa a gritar e pular feito uma retardada#) (Bela: COME ELE LOGO, CARALHO! #Espumando#)**

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Menos...Menos...

**Kankurou :** Desta casa!

**Gaara :** _- gota –_ Quieto...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De repente , na viagem de Ino que ainda não tinha saído do Pais do Fogo , começou a chover pra caramba e eles tiveram que se esconder em uma caverna. **(Madrasta: Isso me lembra uma SasuIno de outro dia... Será que veremos botões que pulam? Ops, sem spoilers de futuras ripagens!) (Bela: Essa fic é RatK. No máximo teremos alguém fantasiado de Pantera Cor-de-Rosa, e isso vai ser sexy pra cacete.)**

_Que todos saibam:  
Lá vou eu **(Rosa: '...hoje a festa é na avenida! O Carnaval da Globo...' #Balançando os dedos indicadores na direção daquele Sol belo, azul...#)**  
Por novos caminhos seguir  
Com a lua lá no céu a olhar pra mim  
Eu vou sob as estrelas dormir _**(Bela: Quem é o filho de uma puta manca e com seborréia que tá cantando essa musiquinha escrota da porra?)**

**Ino :** _- Espremendo o cabelo –_ Droga...

Shikamaru : Relaxa Ino , vamos dormir agora e andamos de noite na floresta! **(Branca: Se eu fosse você não faria isso... À noite o Lobo Mau, o Lenhador e o Caçador estão soltos... Cuidado com a retaguarda, Shikamaru!) (Rosa: Branca, aposta quanto como ele já sabe disso?)**

_E se a chuva cair  
Não vou parar  
Qualquer tempestade tem fim  
E o vento no meu rosto a soprar,  
Me faz sonhar  
O que eu quero é caminhar assim_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Ino abre os olhos – _

Ela tinha adormecido , má idéia não era de Shikamaru...Ela olhou para fora da caverna e viu que a chuva avia parado **(Rosa: Eu ri.)**, ela sorria e foi de encontro com Shikamaru. **(Madrasta: AI! MEUS OLHOS! MEUS OLHOS QUEIMAM! MINHAS CÓRNEAS! A ESCLERÓTICA! O CRISTALINO!! AI!!! SOFRI UM DERRAME, ME ACUDAM!!!) (Bela: Ao encontro de..., De encontro a..., seja o que for, o bom português não vai te salvar.)**

**Ino :** _-Mexendo nele – _Hey!

**Shikamaru :** _- Abrindo os olhos –_ Mãe?

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ - _Claro!

**Shikamaru :** _- Irritado –_ Droga ,eu estou todo molhado! **(Bela: Polução Noturna, oi.) (Rosa: É por que a Ino tava mexendo nele...)**

**Ino :** Né!

**Shikamaru :** _- levantando-se –_ Vamos indo?

**Ino :** _- Pegando a mala – _Claro , que horas são?

**Shikamaru :** 14:00

**Ino :** _- O.o –_Credo!!!!

_-Sai correndo – _**(Branca: Ué, e o Sai surgiu de onde, de um cupinzeiro? Oõ #Piadinha diretamente saída da Escolinha do Sidney Magal#)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_Que problemática!

_Hoje eu vou seguindo  
Meu caminho  
Eu vou seguindo  
(assobios)  
Eu vou seguindo  
(assobios)  
Eu vou seguindo  
(assobios)  
Eu vou seguindo_

**Ino :** _- Sorrindo –_ Vamos , Shikamaru!!!!Eu não quero chegar tarde!!!

**Shikamaru :** _- Correndo –_ Espera ai!

**Ino :** LOSER!!!!! **(Branca: Por um instante lembrei daquelas comunidades Fulano with Lasers)**

**Shikamaru :** _- gota –_ Ela é muito chata mesmo!

_--------- Temari Home ---------_

Temari acorda 12:00 , assustada , Gaara havia deixado ela dormir!?!Nossa o dia estava ótimo!

_-Sai da cama – _

_-Arruma a cama – _

Temari começou a se perguntar...Será que a Ino já tinha saído do Pais do Fogo? Ela começou a pensar em como seria ficar uns tempos com a Ino em casa , bem que ela podia fazer amizade com os seus irmãos e talz...

_-Sai do Quarto – _**(Branca: Essa fic tem um Sai em cada canto?) (Rosa: Você tomou seus remédios hoje, querida?)**

_-Alguém batendo na porta – _

**Temari :** _- o.o – _Já vai!!!!

_-Abre a porta – _

**Voz :** Olá Temari-san!

**Temari :** _- O.O –_ BAKI?

**Baki :** O seu pai me mandou vir ate aqui para nada então...Você já levantou... **(Madrasta: Espero que os habitantes de Suna saibam bem para onde seus impostos estão indo) (Branca: O sensee Robert do time da areia já é insignificante no mangá e ainda é rebaixado a despertador de vagais. Calma, Kishimoto, calma. Largue essa faca... Devagar... Isso...)**

**Temari :** _- Sorrindo –_ Sim...

**Baki :** Já Ne **(Bela: É.. já...) (Rosa: Terceira vez, cadê você? Terceira vez? ...)**

_- Fecha porta – _

**Temari :** Nossa...Meu pai o faz de escravo!Alias...Onde será que a Ino está agora...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bem...A Ino?Será no fim do inicio do caminho! Ou seja , ela está atrasada... **(Madrasta: Em que idioma essa garota está escrevendo, Klingon?) (Branca: De repente ela é de um outro Universo onde essa linguagem e as suas esdrúxulas interpretações das leis da Gramática/Anatomia/Matemática/Física/Noção façam algum sentido) (Bela: Nem na puta que pariu isso aqui faz sentido.)**

**Ino :** _- Sentando no chão –_ Eu não agüento mais!!!!

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Ino...Faz 15 minutos que nos estamos andando!

**Ino :** _- o.o – _Jura...Mais eu to morta! **(Branca: Por isso esse fedor?)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ - _Ino...Você não está morta , criatura!!!!Levanta essa bunda do chão e anda! **(Rosa: Imaginei a Ino arrastando a bunda no chão que nem o Didi faz de vez em quando... de Konoha até Suna... SENHOR, DAI-ME PACIÊNCIA, POR QUE SE ME DER FORÇA...)**

**Ino :** _- Abrindo a mochila –_ Vamos comer? **(Bela: O Chouji? 8O)**

**Shikamaru :** Quer atrasar mais a viagem?Beleza!Nao sou eu que vou ver menos a amiga!

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você é chato heiM! TÁ BOM EU COMO ANDANDO!

**Shikamaru :** Eu sou chato!?

**Ino :** _- Fechando a bolsa –_ NÃO É MINHA MÃE! **(Baby: 'Não é a mamãe, não é a mamãe! ')**_- Morde maçã – _**(Bela: Oi? A Madrasta já te deu a maçã? 8O QUE DIA FELIZ!)**

**Shikamaru :** Serio?

**Ino :** _- gota –_ Lerdo

**Shikamaru :** Anda logo , estamos atrasados!!!

**Ino :** Eu to sabendo _– Começa a correr –_

_--------- Temari Home ---------_

Já era de noite , Gaara e Kankurou já estavam em casa só para infernizá-la. **(Madrasta: À casa? Oõ) (Bela: Vão desenhar com urina as próprias caras na parede né? Safados.)**

**Gaara :** _- Pegando o controle –_ Eu não gosto de novela! Eu quero ver futebol!

**Kankurou :** _- ¬¬ -_ Nem morto!!!Coloca no canal de animais! **(Rosa: Alguém lembra daquele Konoha Gakuen e seus irmãos da areia EMOS? Kishimoto dá brecha, dá nisso.)**

**Temari :** _- T.T – _Eu quero ver novela!

**Gaara :** Pra que canal de bichos!?PRA VOCÊ SE VER NA TEVE!? **(Madrasta: #Assistindo à Gaiola das Loucas em ação#)**

**Kankurou :** _- Roubando o controle –_ Que nada!É você olha só! _– Coloca no canal –_ Um VIADO!!!! **(Branca: É veado, e... Ah, esqueça)**

**Temari :** _- Rastejando para mudar de canal pela teve –_ Novela...

**Gaara :** _- ò.ó –_ KANKUROU!!!!!

**Kankurou :** _- dancinha tosca –_ VIADINHO , VIADINHO!!! **(Branca: Shin-chan é o dublê do Kankurou? ****8O) (Bela: 'Do what you want, cause a pirate is free! YOU ARE A PIRATE!')**

**Temari :** _- sorrindo – _Novela!!!

_-Gaara e Kankurou olham para a teve – _

**Kankurou :** Nossa...Quem será que vai morrer? **(Madrasta: Eu. #Fazendo Harakiri#) (Bela: QUE BEIJINHO DOCE FOI ELE QUEM TROUXE DE LONGE PRA MIM!)**

**Gaara :** _- Abrindo pacote de chocolate –_ Não sei não...

* * *

Desculpa pela demora, gente...

È que eu to meio , MEIO , sem tempo pra nada , nem pra mim eu to tendo tempo! **(Madrasta: Podia ter tempo de estudar; aprender a ler, escrever, soletrar, calcular... O básico!) **

xD

Bjoss

E agradecimentos :

Temaris2SShika : **(Madrasta: É ShikaTema. Fodeu. #Aciona o Código Azul#) (#Esquadrão das Fábulas em pânico#)**

Neh!Que bom que você gostou ,miga!!!! **(Madrasta: 'Passa lá em casa mais tarde pra gente tomar um cafezinho!')**

Mas , o review fiko curtissimo!!!Mogoei! **(Branca: Mongolou, isso sim!) (Bela: Essa tapada queria uma dissertação comentando sobre cada uma dessas bostas que ela chama de capítulos?)**

Depois eu cresço sem braço **(Bela: Se você tivesse crescido sem braço, essa aberração que estamos ripando não teria ganhado vida e divulgação na Web. E ainda dizem que a boçal da Mãe Natureza é sábia) (Rosa: Prosopopéia flácida para acalentar bovinos.) (Madrasta: Agora entendi a quantidade absurda de erros dessa fic. Não tem braços e digita com as orelhas!)** e as pessoas ficam SE PERGUNTANDO!!!! **(Madrasta: Eu me pergunto diariamente quando você vai morrer e essa fic sumir do ciberespaço)**

Bjoss

Bye

Luna P. :Que bom!!!;

Matsuda Sango:

kosaksoaksoaksao

Serio que vc gostou e ainda riu pra caramba! **(Madrasta: A ANBUnda também riu litros. Da sua cara e do nível da tosquice aqui, mas riu)** Ai que otimo!!!To super feliz aki!!! **(Bela: Arrasou amiga, batche.)**

Calma menina...A essa altura vc deve estar me matando neh? **(#Membros da ANBUnda torcendo para que isso seja verdade#)**

Bjao

cristiano :

Sim sim ... Eu to sabendo disso , querido!

Mais é que eu quis fazer diferente i ele já morre logo! Tá? **(Madrasta: Mas que absurdo é esse?! A garota está contando friamente que pretende matar alguém como se estivesse pedindo um café na padaria! Que mundo é esse em que vivemos Meu Deus?! Pai! Abençoa, Pai!) (Bela: Um suicídio já tava de bom tamanho pra mim.)**

Bjao

Katherine-sama :

Que bom , querida!!!

Continue lendo ,ok?

Bjao

Dani. :

Nhá que lindo , Dani!!!!

Amo-te mto ,tá! **(Ron: Conheço-te?)**

Bjosssssss

**(Madrasta ainda não se recuperou de seu derrame, e pensa seriamente em começar a ripar o capítulo 3 apenas daqui a trinta e seis meses. Após a ripagem deste capítulo Branca sofreu uma misteriosa overdose devido à ingestão de grande quantidade de babitúricos. Bela e Rosa pegaram suas violas e saíram pelo mundo fazendo Cover de Faísca e Espoleta. Os outros integrantes não se encontram em melhor estado.)**

**

* * *

  
**

**ANBUnda RESPONDENDO ÀS INFINITAS REVIEWS (MORRENDO DE UM MAL CHAMADO PREGUIÇA, DIGA-SE DE PASSAGEM.)**

Raay, querida, tudo bom? E a família, vai bem? O Prozac não chegou aqui ainda. Sua águia andou cheirando muito ópio e se perdeu no caminho.

Chibi Anne vá rogar praga na senhora sua madrinha. Se o negócio piorar pro nosso lado teremos que vender pó de madeira saída do nariz do Pinóquio pra comprar Gardenal. E isso não é engraçado.

Namikaze Ots, se fôssemos confiar nos fãs da ANBUnda pra comprar anti-depressivos, estaríamos todos amarrados no pé da mesa lambendo o chão pra passar o tempo. E, só para informar, as fics trashs nunca vão embora. É que nem gripe: uma pra cada estação.

T. Lecter, temos o prazer de informar que se a Pérola tiver entrado cu a dentro de alguém, foi no de uma certa mula no cio que estava se contorcendo de rir por excesso de ópio. Sim, o Fanfiction é fresco e deletou a porcaria. But, who cares? Postamos de novo com prazer.

Mih-sama nós já vimos de tudo. Só nos surpreenderemos se o Wando regravar o Créu.

Aiko Kaori, não é por nada não, mas... Água com biscoitos? A crise tá braba hein, colega? Muahahaha!

Chibi Mari-chan a ANBUnda está sempre presente. E, um conselho, comparar Trashs é como comparar preços: a concorrente é sempre mais cara, porém o que vc mais precisa é mais barato lá. No trash a merda é a mesma, mas tem lá suas divergências toscas básicas.

Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas! AVE MALVINAS! AVE! #Esquadrão inteiro se ajoelha e faz reverências# AMÉM! *O*

Debby-Chan ao contrário de você, nós NÃO queremos ver a cara da criatura que pariu essa aberração fanfictiana. Preferimos arder no fogo da linha do Equador no verão do que olhar na cara dessa pessoa abençoada. E deposite o dinheiro pros anti-depressivos na conta do Lobo-Mau. Depois nos matamos para descobrir quem retira o dinheiro do banco. Sabe, proibido caninos por lá... #Lobo-Mau dá um chute na bunda do humano feliz que proferiu tal comentário e aproveita para dar umas mordidas, uns apertões...#

Hyuuga Skazi você quer anti-depressivos emprestados? Ao contrário de certos fãs que prometem pílulas e não mandam, nós somos legais e compartilhamos. Você pode pagar em juros compostos de cinqüenta por cento à semana. Beijos liga pro Lenhador.

Mr. Montagh devemos dizer que os rapazes do KG se interessaram por essa sua tara inexplicável pela maldade deles. Machado, espingarda, dentes e vibradores já estão no ponto. Telefone e endereço, por favor?

Jane Nylleve se você quiser damos uma olhada nas suas fics com muito carinho e dizemos se há algo ripável por lá. Sem compromisso, é claro.

InvisiblePeople o negócio é o seguinte: ficamos sim putos da nossa vida fútil de ver nosso tão sofrido e criativo perfil ter virado xérox digitalizada pro paint e colada com orgulho no seu perfil meigo e singelo. Se é que ele ainda existe. Dane-se, não estamos preocupados com isso. #Dá de ombros# Mas espero que você não seja daqueles grupos ridículos que fazem campanha de fodões por aí e não sabem comentar nada melhor do que "Nossa! Que autora burra, chata, bobona, lesadona e analfabeta." Sério, isso não é engraçado nem na puta que pariu o Mickey Mouse. Beijos queridénha.

Taiyoo não somos nós que nos superamos a cada ripagem. São as fics que se superam a cada nova postagem. Nunca vimos tanto excremento de bode acumulado num site de fics só.

Akuma -R.I.P.A.B.I.T.H-... sei... concorrência. #Dá uma mexida no profile# Tsc... Amadores. Pois bem, sorte tem quem ganha na loteria. Ripador tem sangue de barata e não respeita a tal da Dona Ética, essa criatura chata. Brimkz/ Tomara que alguém ria das suas ripagens. u.u

Kauany Valerius... não. Não aceitamos sugestões de outros Fandons. Só avisamos que entraremos em Harry Potter um dia desses. Dos nossos problemas sabemos nós os que suportamos levar nas costas. Beijos, quedijénha.

Loup Meurtrier, mal pra humanidade são os escritores de tais fics. Elas são só objetos de tortura nas mãos desses maníacos.

Von Cherry... risão pra vose tanbein. Rsrssrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsr.

Sir. Moon, você sente 'dô'? Amem Jeová, cura essa alma.

Lory Bee, então, eu fiquei sem criatividade na hora de responder tua review e decidi dizer só que... "RITMOOOOOOOOO! É RITMOO DE FESTAAAAAAAAAAA" Enfim. Beijos gacta.

Tea Modoki a autora deve estar comendo alfafa no além-mundo na companhia feliz do Sadam Hussein.

Mariah-chan17 n.n.... paciência um caralho! É o dom. Quem tem paciência pra trash é latrina de presídio. Nós temos é fé que o mundo ainda se salva. Mentira, não temos não.

Aninha Uchiha, fics assim como? Mal escritas, toscas, ridículas e nonsense? Parabéns. Tomara que passe muito tempo sem ler dessas de novo.

Julian. chan1! Amém.


	3. Chapter 3

**Riparam este capítulo: Madrasta, Gato, Branca, Rosa vermelha e Bela. Participações especiais: Elenita BBB10 (WHO?) e Elfman (WHO?²).**

**Cap.3 :** 1 dia na casa de Suna **(Madrasta: Cortei a legenda. Me processem. #Segurando Gato por uma coleira que dá choques#) (Gato: Deus te abençoe, megera.)(Branca: #Oferece erva de gato#)**

Shikamaru estava correndo um pouco mais a frente de Ino. **(Madrasta: E eu me chamo Paula Toller. Só que não.)**

**Ino :** _- Morrendo de sono –_ Shikamaru , eu estou morrendo aqui! **(Rosa Vermelha: Então ele vai te esperar para morrerem juntos.)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ - _Não tem uma desculpa melhor não! **(Gato: ... estou absurdamente chocado! Onde foi parar a preguiça lendária do Shikamaru? Ele fez transfusão?)** **(Madrasta: Escondeu na última prega. Da saia da Ino.)**

**Ino :** _- Tentando alcançá-lo –_ Vai demorar pra chegar? **(Branca: Que parte de TRÊS DIAS é tão difícil de se entender?) (Bela: Aquela que diz que essa Ino é um clone da ovelha Dolly.)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ò.ó –_ Ino! Se pareci **(Gato expande as garras e cicia.)** uma criancinha!

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ - _E você aquele pai velho **(Rosa Vermelha: Pai velho mandou dizê que sunsê agora vai se chamar Zé Pequeno!)**, chato , gordo e FEIO! **(Gato: E bobão! Melequento! Nhenhenhe!) (Bela: Olha, Chaves, eu tenho um pirulito e não te do-ou!)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Então ta! Tal pai tão filho mesmo, por que você é tudo isso! **(Rosa Vermelha: Gilmore Girls legendas fazendo história. Tão filho machucou minha lombar.)**

**Ino :** _-òó – _COMO É!

**Shikamaru :** _- ;P –_ GORDA! **(Elenita BBB10: VOCÊ TÁ ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA? 8O) (Rosa Vermelha: Volta pra casinha, cara. Volta e espera o sininho tocar.) (Madrasta: Veado! E o irônico é que o nome confirma.)**

**Ino :** _- Correndo atrás dele – _REPETE SE FOR HOMEM! **(Madrasta: Ele não pode, por que é uma rapaz muito atraente. /Coyós feelings) (#Elfman de Fairy Tail surge das sombras# PORQUE SE VOCÊ É UM HOMEM...)**

**Shikamaru :** _- Subindo numa arvore –_ Sabe o que você é Ino-PORCA! **(Bela: E você é um macaco, pelo visto.)** _- ;P –_ Uma gorda!Com pneu e tudo! **(Gato: THEY SEE ME ROLLIN', THEY HATIN'.) (Rosa Vermelha: Um caminhão lotado de vassouras piaçavas!)(Branca: #Assistindo Pica-Pau no Youtube# E LÁ VAMOS NÓS!)**

**Ino :** _- gota –_ Por que eu to correndo atrás de você!TUA OPINIÃO NÃO IMPORTA! **(Madrasta: Oh, há esperança para ela! -N)**

**Shikamaru :**_ - ¬¬ - _To sabendo ! **(Branca: #Manda outro circunflexo rejeitado ao orfanato#) (Bela: #Monta uma equipe de adestramento de emoticons#)**

**Ino :** _- Cruzando os braços –_ Humpf , você é um imbecil! **(Rosa Vermelha vai correr pelo gramado cantando e saltitando)**

**Shikamaru :** _- Voltando pro chão _**(Rosa Vermelha: Tava voando?) (Bela: I believe I can fly!) **_–_ Ah é? Então não olha mais pra minha cara!

**Ino :** _- Emburrada –_ Pra que olhar para a sua cara!Ela é muito feia!

**Shikamaru :** _- ;P –_ Mais que a sua ela não é! **(Rosa Vermelha: Chama de megera e bota um sino no pescoço dela pra alertar os cristãos puros.)**

_- Silencio – _**(Madrasta: #Usando os acentos desprezados como lenha na lareira de sua torre#)**

_- Ino bufando até não poder mais –_**(Gato: AHAHAHAHAH QUE VISÃO TREMENDA.) (Rosa Vermelha: Aí seus olhos ficam vermelhos e Shikamaru grita OLÉ!) (Gato levou uma chifrada de Ino, caiu no mar e não retornará mais nesse capítulo. Agradecemos a compreensão. Ou não.)**

Assim que foi o final da viagem...Ino bufando pelas narinas **(Rosa Vermelha: Se fosse o sapinho daquele Annoyingthing que solta gases poluentes pelo reto, estaríamos a perigo.) (Bela: Se alguém furar a Ino com um alfinete será que ela sai apitando até ficar seca no chão?) (Madrasta: Vamos descobrir. #Pega bisturi#)**, certeza que ela não queria matar o Shikamaru!Magina!Depois de tudo o bate-boca?Humpf...

E o Shikamaru?Ele tava daquele jeito normal , sabe? **(Madrasta: grudado no Chouji feito carrapato?) (Rosa Vermelha: Deitado olhando as nuvens querendo dormir?)(Branca: E esperando o namorado trazer o bentou?)** Aquele estilo dele mesmo , pensando quanto tempo demoraria pra voltar para casa...Essas coisas... **(Bela: Tu não faz a mínima idéia do que poderiam ser essas coisas né? Burra. Autora burra. Muito burra. Jumenta. Desprovida de inteligência. Acéfala. Deficiente nas áreas cinzentas. Ignorante. Desinformada. Monga. Tchonga. Flatulenta. Perneta. Maneta. Bo... #Mostra o dedo para os que puritanos que reclamam de quando a autora é ofendida#)**

_- Temari Home -_

Temari estava tão ansiosa para a chegada de Ino , que nem conseguiu dormir direito. **(Madrasta: Que tal então aproveitar o tempo para fazer uma BOA FAXINA na casa? Tá precisando, viu!) (Facas e palavrões da Cinderela voam da cozinha do QG em direção à Madrasta.) (Bela: Podia aproveitar pra fazer coisas que machos de verdade fazem. Tipo, missões, treinamentos, assistir o vale-tudo, jogar uma pelada com a turma do bairro, pedir uma cerva gelada no bar do seu Antônio, coçar o saco, passar a mão na vizinha boazuda...)**

_-Abre a porta do quarto cautelosamente – _

O ruivo apareceu andando suavemente ate a cama da irmã... **(Rosa Vermelha: UUUEEPA! Sandcest vamo que vamo! o/)**

**Gaara :** _- Tocando em Temari –_ Temari... **(Madrasta: Tocando. Não se esqueçam que a Temari é macho.) (Rosa: 8O *Pega pipoca e o guaraná*) (Bela: Agora senta, Gaara.)**

**Temari :** _- Pulando da cama –_ OHAYO , GAARA!COMO ESTÁ O DIA?SERÁ QUE ELA VAI DEMORAR?SERÁ QUE DÁ TEMPO DE FAZER UM BOLO AO ALGO ASSIM! **(Poeminha da Branca: Já comi bolo de rolo, já comi bolo de aipim/Quem me dera, meu sinhô/Um dia comer um bolo ao algo assim! Tãdãã! 8D #Desvia dos legumes podres#) (Bela: #Rindo que nem uma retardada#)**

**Gaara :** _- O.O –_ Não sei_...-Sai do quarto – _Não precisa gritar assim , eu fiquei surdo!

**Kankurou :** _- O.O – _Onde é o incêndio?Tá em você , One-chan? **(Branca: Tá um pouco mais ao sul do umbigo.)**

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Eu gritei tão alto assim...

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ O vizinho quer saber se eu te matei , vai lá provar pra ele que você está viva! **(Rosa Vermelha: Uma vez sociopata sempre sociopata.) (Bela: Claro. Se eu suspeitasse que meu vizinho matou a irmã dele, a primeira coisa que eu ia fazer era correr lá e perguntar pessoalmente pra ele. Por que não?)**

**Temari :** _- o.o – _To indo...

_-Desde as escadas – _

**Vizinho :** _- O.O – _Está tudo bem ai , Temari-san?

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Hai!

**Vizinho :** _- Indo embora – _Eu levei um susto... **(Rosa Vermelha: É, tipo, a Temari querendo ir pra cozinha preparar a mesa pra quando a loira dela chegar? Assustador, de fato!)**

**Gaara :** _- fechando a porta –_ Ta vendo!

**Kankurou :** Nossa, ninguém pode berrar nessa casa que já pensam que alguém morreu! **(Bela: É que nem aqui no QG, gritou na janela ao lado a gente já sai gritando AEEE SURUBÃO! \o/)**

**Temari :** _- o.o –_ Por que será?

**Kankurou :** _- - -_ Por que nos temos o GAARA!

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Valeu agora!

**Kankurou :** MAIS CLARO , POR QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE NÃO ARRANJA UMA NAMORADA , POR QUE AS GAROTAS TEEM MEDO QUE VOCÊ AS MATE! **(Rosa Vermelha: Mata-me de prazer, já dizia o filme.)**

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ - _Ta pelo menos eu tenho um motivo , agora você...Não arranja por que? ** (Rosa Vermelha: Bom... eu ia dizer que é por que ela é uma garota, mas aí lembrei que é a Temari e aí fiquei sem palavras. A Ino não é sua namorada, Temari?)(Madrasta: Ele tava falando com o Kankurou, Rosa. Andou roubando os remédios da sua irmã?) (Rosa Vermelha: MEU SÃO BENEDITO DAS PERNAS TORTAS, SENTA NO BANQUINHO E ME DEVOLVE MINHAS MULETAS! Nem reparei, manolo! Fail eternizado! *Liga pro psiquiatra da Branca e implora por ajuda* ESSES TRASHES, DOUTOR, FODERAM COM A MINHA IRMÃ AGORA ESTÃO QUERENDO FODER COMIGO! D8)** **(Bela: É aquela maquiagem HOR-RO-RO-SA que ele usa, bem. Se ele remove aquilo e sai mostrando os bíceps pra galhera, duvido que vá faltar quem queira. Ps.: Estou começando a ficar MUITO preocupada com as irmãs coloridas da ANBUnda.)**

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Meninos , vamos parar?

**Kankurou :** _- Aponta para a Temari –_ E você?Por que não tem namorado? **(Bela: Porque ela gosta é de rosas, de rosas, de rosas! /Ana Carolina feelings) (Rosa Vermelha: Pegael, machona.)**

Temari ficou que nem estatua , por que ela não tinha namorado?Porque ela não saia de casa?**(Madrasta: Por que ela tava guardando os corpos das sete ex-esposas no porão. Barba Azul, querido, nem te vi aí! 8D)**Tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta , na verdade ela tinha uma em mente , ela não sente nada por nenhum menino de Suna. **(Rosa Vermelha: Gosta mais das mulatas do Brasil.)(Madrasta: Será que Temari conheceu a Karui durante as últimas férias nas ilhas gregas?)**

**Temari :** SABE POR QUE!O GAARA É O PROBLEMA! QUEM VAI NAMORAR A IRMÃ DO GAARA! **(Bela: Incrível é imaginar que seria LOGO o Shikamaru, meu povo.)**

**Kankurou :** _- - -_ Isso mesmo , quem vai namorar o irmão do Gaara! **(Branca: A Ino, ué! Ela já namora a Temari.) (Madrasta: Não passa chapinha no ponto de interrogação, amiga! Pior que nem a desculpa de que esbarrou na tecla errada cola. rs.)**

**Gaara :** _- gota –_ Eu sou o problema...Então quem vai namorar o próprio? **(Chapolin Colorado: Não contavam com a minha astúcia!)**

**Todos :** Só loucos iriam namorar nos... **(Madrasta: Inversão verbo-sujeito não autorizada detectada.)**

**Temari :** _- Indo para a cozinha –_ Calma , temos a vida pela frente!

**Gaara :** _- sentando no sofá –_ Você que diz isso...

**Kankurou :** E SE EU MORRER AMANHA? QUEM VAI CHORAR NO MEU CAIXÃO? _– OO –_ **(Bela: Trágico, viu. A pessoa quer uma namorada porque quer alguém chorando no velório. Família não serve nem pra isso, né?)**

**Temari :** _-botando a cabeça pra fora da cozinha _**(Branca: Temari é zumbi! 8O #Pega o arsenal de armas de fogo e os medicamentos do QG e se tranca dentro do bar#) (Madrasta: Depois de ser explodido e enterrado, Hidan ganha a vida fazendo bico em fics B.) **_–_ Eu não to valendo mais nada mesmo nesta casa! _– TT –_ **(Madrasta: Não, meu filho, você não vale nem um acento circunflexo em abreviação.)**

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Nem olhe para mim , Kankurou ! Eu é que não vou chorar!

_- Kankurou cai duro no chão – _**(Rosa Vermelha: *Chora teatralmente, assoa num lenço de papel e joga sobre o corpo*_)_** **(Madrasta: #Tira o chapéu de gato e a maquiagem, dá um sorriso de aprovação e joga uma pá de cal em cima#) (Bela: #Encomenda uma coroa de flores e compra uma passagem pro Haiti#)**

**Gaara :** _- Desesperado –_ Temari! Pega algo aqui que o Kankurou morreu!** (Bela: Pegar algo? Tipo, você leva um desfibrilador na cueca para casos de morte súbita em família?) (Rosa Vermelha: Pega uma pá e economiza tempo, cara.) (Madrasta: Algo é uma placa de cimento pra servir de lápide e jornal pra fazer uma mortalha.)**

**Kankurou :** _-Levantando do chão –_ CREDO , DESESPERADO QUE NADA!

Erro meu , Kankurou! Na realidade , o Gaara cruzou os braços e calmamente pediu ajuda a Temari... **(Rosa Vermelha: O computador é tão incrível que tem a opção de deletar o que você errou. Acredita nisso? É sério.)** **(Madrasta: Self-insertion e tentativa patética de fazer graça. #Tira a escopeta do decote e abre fogo#) (Bela: Duvido que tenha terremoto na cidade onde um troço desses vive. DUVIDO.)(Madrasta: Fica bem no meio de uma placa tectônica gigante, Bela. E longe de litoral e zonas potenciais de incêndio. D8)**

**Temari :** _- ¬¬ -_ Querem parar de zuar ai que eu estou tentando fazer um bolo!

**Gaara :** _- - - - _Só não me fala que é o de creme verde! **(Rosa Vermelha: ALFAFA! HAUHAHUAUHHUAA KAKUROU, CORRE PRA COZINHA E VÊ SE ELA NÃO FRITOU TUA ÁGUIA AINDA!)** **(Branca: "Mas é claro que é o bolo de capim com suco de clorofila! Você já se esqueceu dos resultados de seus últimos exames médicos? Suas artérias tão mais entupidas que o traseiro do Zabuza!")**

**Kankurou :** _- rindo –_ Se ainda lembra desse bolo! **(Branca: #Sobe num banquinho pra recitar outro poema# Já não lembro mais do bolo/Que tracei no cineminha... #Começa uma chuva de tomates e ovos podres e abre um guarda-chuva e foge para Nárnia#)**

**Gaara :** _- Irritado –_ Como eu posso esquecer _– Cruza os braços –_ Era para ser vermelho!

**Temari :** _- gota – _FOI MAL!EU MISTUREI TUDO E FICOU VERDE , É MINHA CULPA! **(Madrasta: Querendo criar vermelho com cores secundárias? É sim, jumenta.) (Bela: A pobre deve ser daltônica, seus insensíveis. #Compra o livro de receitas da Temari e joga na cabeça da Cinderela#) (Telhas, marretas e pregos de trinta centímetros são lançados em Bela)**

**Gaara e Kankurou :** _- ¬¬ -_ Claro que é! **(Madrasta: Viu? Até esses imbecis assistiram essa aula!)**

**Temari :** _- Irritada –_ TAMBEM , NÃO FAÇO MAIS BOLO DE NIVER PRA NINGUEM! **(Madrasta: Parem tudo! Agora imaginem a TEMARI dizendo isso. Pronto? IC demais, né?)**

**Gaara :** _-abrindo a porta –_ Eu estou indo trabalhar , vamos Kankurou!

**Kankurou :** E o café da manha? _– õ.õ –_ **(Madrasta: Cada vez mais estou certa de que o Chouji interpreta dois papéis nessa Trash fic.) (Bela: #Pega um polidor de alumínio e limpa o acento til recém-capturado#)**

**Gaara :** Se vira! **(Bela: "(...) Agora fica de quatro pra eu poder montar.")**

**Kankurou :** _- T.T –_ Eu quero comer! **(Madrasta: "Me coma, então. Mas vai ter que ser pra viagem!") **

**Gaara :** - Arrastando Kankurou para fora – Anda verme!

Temari fez o bolo de chocolate **(Madrasta: Cor magenta ou fúcsia?) **e o almoço para si , por que hoje os irmãos e o pai não viriam assim ela podia pensar no que faria para o jantar. **(Madrasta: Temari não consegue raciocinar diante da presença de outras pessoas. Hinata feelings.) (Bela: Faz bolo de arroz azul, polvo com cereais e de sobremesa uma porção de batatas com mel.) (Branca: Vibe meio Percy Jackson. Tenso.)**

_-2:00 da tarde – _

_-Campainha - _

_- Lado de fora da casa vizinha da Temari -_

**Shikamaru :** _-Tocando a campainha – _Tem certeza que é essa a casa?

**Ino :** _- ;D –_ Claro! **(Madrasta: "E eu vou esquecer, querida? Já fiz essa rota mais de mil vezes! ;D")**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Absoluta? **(Bela: "...Eu sou Stephanny!")**

**Ino :** _- Bocejando –_ Nhá , será que a Temari tem uma cama pronta para eu dormir?

_-Abre a porta – _

**Ino :** _- :D –_ TEMARI! _– Abraça um senhor de idade –_ **(Rosa Vermelha: "Esse sol está acabando com a sua pele, amiga! Toma meu Monange emprestado!") (Bela: É o irmão da Chiyo-baa, Madrastra, seja gentil e diga o nome deste senhor simpático pra mim. #Veste sua armadura#) (Madrasta: #Joga um Databook no nariz de Rosa Vermelha# É Ebizou, enteada amada!) (Rosa: A Bela te faz trabalhar e quem leva databook nas fuças sou eu? _Persona non grata_.) (Madrasta: #Democraticamente acerta a cara de todos com Databooks#)**

**Senhor de idade :** Quem?

**Shikamaru :** _- O.O –_ Ninguém mereci! **(Bela: Deprimente isso de trocar E pelo I. Toda essa fic é deprimente. Esse mundo todo é deprimente. A Rede Globo é deprimente.) (Branca: Acho que seria ainda mais deprimente trocar o I pelo E. "Eno é a felha que causa erretação nos entestenos de Enoeche." Tenebroso.) **_– Puxa Ino para longe do senhor de idade-_

**Ino :** _- o.o –_ Hã? Temari como você ficou velha! **(Rosa: E, achando pouco, finalmente fez aquela operação de mudança de sexo que tanto queria, né?)**

**Shikamaru :** _- Tampando a boca de Ino –_ He he _– Sorriso –_ Eu acho que erramos de casa!

_-Fecha a porta na cara deles – _

**Shikamaru :** _- jogando ino pra longe dele –_ TÁ LOUCA MENINA!VIU-SE O MICO QUE EU PAGUEI!

**Ino :** _- o.o –_ Olha , não é a casa dela **(Bela: OH, GENIUS.) **

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Jura!

**Ino :** _- sorriso –_ Vamos tentar a casa ao lado , então!

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ -_ Vá sozinha e olha direito quem é!

**Ino :** _- Apontando para a casa á esquerda –_ Você tenta naquela e eu nessa , ok?

**Shikamaru :** _- Irritado –_ SÓ POR QUE VOCÊ QUER! **(Rosa Vermelha: Que estresse, mona! Sossega o leão e respira, vai.)**

Final da historia , ele foi à casa a esquerda.

_-Bate na porta – _

_-Do outro lado – _

**Temari :** _- O.O –_ Será que é!** (Bela: OLHA A CABELEIRA DO ZEZÉ, SERÁ QUE ELE É, SERÁ QUE ELE É? #Sai cantando marchinhas de carnaval#)**

_-Do outro lado –_

**Shikamaru :** _- - -_Ino...Será que erramos de novo?

_-Um pouco longe –_

**Ino :** _-Socando a porta – _NINGUEM ABRE , MEO!

_-Dentro da casa da Temari –_** (Rosa Vermelha: MAS QUE DIABOS! D8 #Ingere duas caixas de prozac e bate com a cabeça no chão repetidamente# FAÇA PARAR! FAÇA PARAR!)** **(Branca #Esbofeteia e estrangula Rosa Vermelha# MEUS REMÉDIOS, SUA BILTRE! COMPRE OS SEUS!) (Bela: #Aproveita que as duas estão se socando e usa os remédios como balas do seu estilingue# MUAHAHAHA (6))**

**Temari :** _- olhos brilhando –_ É ELA! **(Madrasta: [...] a menina que vem e que passa/No doce balanço, a caminho do mar... /Palmas para Vinícius and Tom)**

_-Do outro lado – _

**Shikamaru :** _- o.o – _Meu deus! Tem uma doida nessa casa...

_-Abre a porta –_

**Temari :** _- Abraça Shikamaru sem ver quem é –_ INO!QUANTO TEMPO! _–O.O –_ Meo...Como você está magra, menina!E com tanquinho...Nossa , cadê teus peitões? **(Rosa Vermelha: Mas gente, a Temari já foi bolinando a criatura no hall de entrada! Enfia a mão nas calças e verifica se ela depilou pra vc levar susto, vai!) (Bela: Da última vez que meti a mão nos peitões de alguém por aqui, passei três semanas tendo de digitar com os pés.)** **(Madrasta: Shikamaru lava roupa no tanquinho do Asuma, deal with it. E que peitão, se no clássico ela ainda era uma desmamada?)**

**Shikamaru :** _- ¬¬ - _Isso é por que...EU NÃO SOU A INO!

**Ino :** _- correndo –_ CALMA ,MOÇA!EU NÃO SOU A AMANTE DO TEU MARIDO NÃO! **(Branca: Temari é casado? Gezoos me shocoteya! 8O)**

**Temari :** _- O.O –_ Quem é você?

**Shikamaru :** Nara Shikamaru , prazer _– Aperta a mão dela –_ **(Rosa Vermelha: Cristo de bicicleta! Alguém sabe dizer em que dimensão, espaço, tempo ocorre essa fic? D8) (Bela: #Sobe na garupa de Cristo e tenta fugir pelas colinas#) (Branca: #Com um lençol branco na cabeça# Jabulaaaani...)**

O que a Temari está pensando agora?Que ela pagou o maior mico com o gato do menino! **(Rosa Vermelha: Pagar mico com gatos deve mesmo ser insano. Tipo "Oi totó! faz au-au pra titia, faz!" "miau" "Opa! Mals aê! cof-cof") (Bela: Shikamaru levou o Gato na bagagem? Que amor.)**

**Temari **_- Olhando para a Ino que corria de um lado para o outro – _Então...Você é namorado da Ino? Como eu não estou sabendo disso!

**Shikamaru :** _-ò.ó –_ NÃO É NADA DISSO QUE VOCê ESTÁ PENSANDO!EU NÃO SOU NAMORADO DELA COISA ALGUMA!

**Ino :** _- T.T ainda correndo –_ ALGUEM MI AJUDA!A MULHER AQUI ESTÁ MI BATENDO A BASE DA PANELA DE PRESSÃO! **(Bela: Aproveita e faz a dança do ET, Ino! /edit Eu fiz essa piada e no outro dia o ET morreu. TENSO.) (Rosa acende seu dedal brilhante em homenagem ao ET)**

**Temari :** _- O.O –_ Ah , gomenasai ! Você veio com a Ino como o que? **(Bela: Vibrador falante, olha na bunda dele o selo de garantia. Se estiver violado bote a culpa no Asuma.) (Branca: Ou no Chouji. Ou no Naruto. Ou no...)**

**Shikamaru :** Amigo somente... **(Rosa Vermelha: Carregador de malas. Dã.)**

**Temari :** _-Sorrindo –_ Eu não me apresentei ,né? Meu nome é Sabaku no Temari **(Madrasta: ALCUNHA DO GAARA, PORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

**Shikamaru :** Prazer , Temari-chan!

**Temari :** _-Abrindo mais a porta – _Vamos ,entre! Quer ajuda com as malas? **(Madrasta: Aceita, bobinha! Vai dispensar cavalheirismo?)**

**Shikamaru :** Não precisa! **(Rosa Vermelha: Aproveita os músculos do loirão, Shikamaru! Vai dispensar?)**

_-Fecha a porta – _

E a Ino?Bem...Ela conseguiu escapar da mulher rapidamente e não ficou muito roxa não , magina!

_-Abre a porta da casa –_

**Ino :** _- Irritada – _VALEU,GENTE!

**Temari :** _- Saindo da cozinha –_ Ino! _– Abraça a amiga –_

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ -_ Agora que eu to toda roxa e dolorida , você vem de boa me abraçar né? **(Branca: É fetiche dele: adora uma piriguete roxa de levar porrada!)**

**Temari :** _- gota – _Foi mal não ter de ajudado... **(Madrasta: ter o que, um bebê? Atoron os nomes de OC's dessa fic!)**

**Ino :** _- sentando no sofá –_ Ta legal...Cadê o Shikamaru?

**Temari :** Tomando banho ... Eu vou continuar o jantar ,está bem?

**Ino :** _-Saindo do sofá – _Certo...Viu eu posso tomar banho no seu banheiro?

**Temari :** Claro! Entra no primeiro quarto a esquerda..

Nota : Ino não tem senso de direção algum! **(Rosa Vermelha: A gente percebe. Dia desses ela tava mordendo bunda de ratazanas mundo afora. Agora explica pra tia, como ela se graduou ninja? Comprou o diploma?) (Bela: Eu consigo pensar em opções bem menos decentes, se quer saber...) (Branca: Neesan sabe. Acha que ela entrou pra ANBUnda como? #Corre#)**

Temari estava se perguntando , por que ela queria tanto saber àquela hora se o Shikamaru era namorado de Ino?Por que ela gostou tanto de abraça-lo? E nem ligou para ajudar a Ino com a mulher doida! **(Bela: Porque Shikamaru tem Veela Powers.) **

Ino tomou um banho e colocou um short e uma blusinha e decidiu tirar um cochilo na suposta cama de Temari.

**Ino :** _- caindo na cama –_ Ai..Eu acho que a Temari não vai se importar... **(Rosa Vermelha: Aposto o rabo do Lobo Mau como essa cama é na verdade o playground do Gaara!) (Bela: Claro que é. Pra quê mais o Gaara quer uma cama se ele não dorme? (6)) (Branca: Para pular em cima enquanto faz guerra de travesseiros e gravar videoclips da Disney! 8D)**

_-Adormeci –_ **(Rosa Vermelha: Eu também!) (Branca: #Atira um balde de água fria nas duas#)**

**Shikamaru :** _- descendo as escadas –_ Cadê a Ino?

**Temari :** _- arrumando a mesa –_ Ela foi tomar banho também!

_-Abre a porta – _

**Gaara , Kankurou e Kazekage :** Voltei

**Temari :** _-Sorrindo –_ Gente , eu quero apresentar o Shikamaru que é amigo da Ino ,ele veio de brinde! **(Rosa Vermelha: Se eu comprar uma boneca Barbie eu ganho um garanhão de brinde também? No meu tempo eu só levava as botas como extra "/) (Branca: Tão raro ouvir a neesan falar de seus tempos na zona... 8D) (Rosa Vermelha esgana Branca) (Bela: Shikamaru veio num Kinder Ovo #anos 90#) (Branca: E pensar que custava R$1,00 e tinha brindes que prestavam!) (#Suspiro de nostalgia dos membros da ANBUnda#) **_– Puxa Shikamaru para perto de si –_ Shikamaru , esse é Kankurou _– Aponta para o irmão –_ Aquele ali é o Gaara _– Aponta para Gaara – _E esse aqui é meu pai!

**Shikamaru :** Prazer para todos **(Rosa Vermelha: Mais tarde no segundo quarto à direita, baby.) (Bela: "Por apenas alguns ienes! Sou gata, tarada e extrovertida! Me add no msn. Canto, danço e faço trabalhos alternativos. Beijosmeliga. ShikaH-taDKonoha XoXo.")**

Quando os dois se dão conta , percebem que Kankurou estava na cozinha fuçando na comida **(Bela: Meu cachorro faz isso também se eu deixar ele subir na mesa.)** , o pai estava vendo TV e o Gaara...Sumiu! **(Rosa Vermelha: Passou um creme desvanecedor.)**

_-Quarto de Gaara – _

_-Abre a porta – _

_-Acende a luz –_ **(Bela: -Dança a Macarena-Tira a roupa-Faz pirocóptero com o pênis enquanto canta "I love to singa"-)**

**Gaara :** _- Indo na direção da cama –_ Quem é essa? _– Cutuca a menina –_

**Ino :** _- Abre os olhos –_ Está na hora de jantar?

**Gaara :** _- acena com a cabeça –_ Hai

**Ino :** _- O.O –_ Nossa , Temari _– Olha para Gaara –_ AHHHHHHH , QUEM É VOCÊ? ONDE EU ESTOU!VOCÊ ME SEQUESTROU! **(Branca: Chuunin Shiken mandou lembranças, Ino!)**

**Gaara :** TEMARI! _– Sai do quarto –_ **(Madrasta: "QUE NOJO, UMA MULHER! SOCORRO! 8O")**

_-Desce as escadas irritado – _

**Temari :** _-o.o – _Que foi Gaara? Onde você estava? **(Bela: "Lá estava eu, seguindo as orientações para aumentar meu pênis em até 3cm e emagrecer dormindo quando de repente...") (Rosa Vermelha: Adquirindo moedas verdes pra comprar um cachorro pra minha fazenda! \o/)**

**Gaara :** Tem uma doida no meu quarto!Não fica trazendo teus amigos pra ficar entrando no meu quarto e babando na minha cama!

**Kankurou :** _- ¬¬ - _Não vejo problema nenhum nisso , você não dorme nela mesmo!

**Gaara :** Isso não importa! Tira aquela menina dali , agora!

**Temari :** _-subindo as escadas –_ Calma , gente!Ela trocou os quartos só isso!

**Shikamaru :** _- o.o –_ Você não dorme?

**Gaara :** _- sentando no sofá –_ Não...

**Shikamaru :** _- o.o –_ Como você está vivo?

**Kankurou :** Boa pergunta!Isso é cientificamente impossível... **(Rosa Vermelha: Bota ele no sol e vê se brilha, se brilhar a Stephenie - Linda, absoluta - Meyer explica na hora!) **

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Deu uma de inteligente agora!

Temari foi ate o quarto de Gaara...

_-Abre a porta –_

**Temari :** _- sorrindo –_ Ino...

**Ino :** _- Abraça Temari –_ GRAÇAS A KAMI-SAMA VOCÊ VEIO!QUEM É AQUELE MONSTRO DE OLHEIRAS! **(Rosa Vermelha: O Tio Chico. Agora desça que você vai conhecer o Tropeço e o Gomez. Mortícia não vem hoje, infelizmente.)(Branca tenta brincar de andoleta com o Mãozinha) (Bela: #Avisa pra Rapunzel que o Primo It mandou lembranças e sai correndo sob ameças de enforcamento#)**

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Ta falando do meu irmão? _– Risos –_ Já conheceu pelo menos um da minha família...

**Ino :** Ai que vergonha! _– Senta na cama –_ Eu não tenho senso de direção algum! **(Rosa Vermelha: Vou te dar uma bússola no aniversário, amica. Prometo.) (Madrasta: Dou uma faca enferrujada e um cantil vazio.)(Bela: Te ofereço um Kit OB para os momentos difíceis.) (Branca: Vai uma arma pra estourar os miolos quando a fome tiver te enlouquecido? Faço baratinho!)**

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Só agora você percebeu , Ino?

_-Abre a porta do quarto –_

**Temari :** Vamos jantar!

**Ino :** _- o.o –_ Se fez janta? **(Rosa Vermelha: Sim. Agora faça-se a luz!)**

**Temari :** - gota – Nossa , Ino! Você acha que eu cozinho tão mal assim?

**Ino :** _- o.o – _Não foi isso que eu falei , mais... _- :D –_ Eu to indo provar! **(Branca vai visitar seus anões na floresta e deixa uma plaquinha de 'Volto logo')**

_-Sala de Tevê-_

**Kankurou :** _- ;D –_ Gaara!Olha o que está passando no canal de animais!

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Você novamente? **(Rosa Vermelha: Kankurou agora é adestrador de águias no canal do Boi, não sabiam?)**

**Shikamaru :** _- Sentado no meio dos dois –_ Kazekage-sama...Eles sempre brigam?

**Kazekage :** Hai _–Vai embora –_ **(Bela: Nossa, que simpático.)**

O.o depois eu que sou estranha! **(Bela: Relaxa, Shika, minha amiga. Estranho é só o teu penteado.)**

**Shikamaru :** _- O.O –_ Por que ele foi embora? Eu dou medo nele? **(Rosa Vermelha: Não. Dá tesão. Correu pro banheiro, coitado.)**

**Kankurou :** _- - - _Claro que não...Ele é igual o Gaara ,sabe?**(Rosa Vermelha: Mas ele pareceu ser um senhor tão gentil no segundo capítulo dessa desgraça!) **DE FAMILIA ESSAS COISAS DE LOUCO!

**Gaara :** _- Pegando o controle –_ Retire o que disse! **(Rosa Vermelha: Ou eu mando você para um canal de reality show! #ZoandoNaTV) (Bela: Gaara tá MESMO ameaçando o Kankurou com um controle remoto? PUXA A BARBIE DO BOLSO E CONTRA-ATACA, BEESHA!)**_– Coloca no futebol –_

**Shikamaru :** _- gota –_ por que eu estou no meio disso!

**Kankurou :** _- dando um soco em Shikamaru –_ Ops...Foi mal , Shikamaru ! Eu estou tentando acertar outra pessoa! **(Bela: O amiguinho imaginário dele, com certeza.)**

**Gaara :** _- Irritado –_ Bom , eu tenho um escudo!Você não tem! _– Puxa Shikamaru para baixo e acerta certinho na cara dele._ **(Rosa Vermelha: Puxa pra baixo, tira as calças e acerta em cheio na cara dele! UHU! Foi bom pra você?)(Bela: ATAQUE DE SKINHEADS! Fujam pro Canadá!)**

**Temari :** _- descendo as escadas e vendo a situação –_ MENINOS!

_-3 param e olhando para Temari –_

**Temari :** _- ;D –_Muito obrigada , vamos jantar?

**Shikamaru :** Claro!Mais o que a Ino aprontou? **(Rosa Vermelha: Aprontou todas, aquela safadenha!) (Bela: Fez xixi na mesinha de centro, a danada!)**

_-Gaara encara Ino –_

**Ino :** Gomenasai pelo berreiro , Gaara !

_-Ino baixa a cabeça –_

**Temari :** _-Indo para a cozinha – _Pode sentar-se Ino! Não pense em mi ajudar hoje!

**Ino :** _- o.o – _Ta...-Senta de frente para Kankurou –

**Kankurou :** Qual é seu nome?Gomen,mais eu ouvi direito...É INO! **(Madrasta: Coerência mil.) (Bela: "Qual seu nome? NÃO, NÃO, Não responda! Minhas anteninhas de vinil estão captando a presença do inimigo..." sifudê, doida.)**

**Ino **_- vermelha –_ Hai ...

**Shikamaru :** _- sentando do lado dela – _Estranho, não?

**Gaara :** _- Irritado –_ Parem de zoar com o nome da coitada!**(Bela: É, ela não tem culpa de ter pais cruéis que tem taras por javalis.)**

**Kankurou :** Blá blá blá!

**Temari :** _-saindo da cozinha com a comida_ **(Rosa Vermelha: Vai seduzir a comida e levá-la pra cama, sua pervertida?)**_–_ O que foi?

Jantar : Takoyaki - um bolinho espiral passado no polme e frito com um pedaço de polvo dentro , Ikizukuri: sashimi vivo.

**Ino :** _- Pegando sashimi –_ Isso está... _– Sashimi se meche –_ AHHHHH TÁ VIVO! _– Joga em Gaara – _**(Madrasta: AAAAAAAH! ELA ESCREVEU MEXE COM 'CH'! - Pula no colo de Bela -)**

**Gaara :** _- - - _Fala que eu estou vendo isso... **(Bela: Eu também não acredito, Gaara. Vamos nos consolar ali no cantinho?)**

**Ino :** _- O.O –_ Eu não vou comer isso!

**Gaara **_- comendo o Sashimi –_ è bom...

**Kankurou :** _- rindo –_ Olha a cara da Ino!

**Ino :** _- - –_ Gomenasai,Gaara...

**Temari **_- gota –_ Eu não sabia que você tinha medo de comida viva! **(Madrasta: "Estou tão acostumada a comer antílope fresco na savana!") (Rosa Vermelha: Mas gente, quem não gosta de ter os alimentos devidamente mortos na hora de comê-los?) (Bela: Posso pensar numa série de personagens toscos, mas não vou perder meu tempo aqui. Aliás, já estou perdendo. Enfim. Fodam-se.)**

**Shikamaru :** È...Eu também não vou comer isso , não! **(Madrasta: Blitz! Vire devagar esse acento na direção correta!)**

**Ino :** MEDROSO!ENGOLE ISSO LOGO!

**Shikamaru **_- ¬¬ -_ Olha você primeiro!

**Temari :** _- gota –_ Gente...Comam o Takoyaki então!

**Ino :** _- T.T –_ Eu vou passar fome! **(Madrasta: Isso, joga na cara da sua amiga que ela não sabe hospedar uma pessoa!) (Bela: LITROS, TONELADAS, QUILÔMETROS de vergonha alheia pela Temari.)**

**Kankurou :** Vamos trocar?Eu fico com o Ikizukuri seu e você fica com os meus Takoyaki?

**Ino **_- olhos brilhando –_ SERIO!

**Gaara :** Olha , Kankurou sendo modesto...** (Rosa Vermelha: O que o cu tem a ver com as calças? Modéstia e esfomeação são sinônimos?)**

**Temari :** _- :D –_ Essa visita está fazendo bem a todos! **(Madrasta: Menos pra gente.) (Bela: #Terminando de passar uma corda no pescoço#)**

Depois do jantar, Kankurou e Gaara retiraram a mesa e arrumaram tudo enquanto Temari mostrava o quarto de visitas para Shikamaru . Só que havia um pequeno problema, só tinha 1 quarto de visitas com uma cama. Então Ino passou a dormir em um colchão no quarto de Temari e Shikamaru no quarto de visitas.

**Temari :** _- Abrindo o quarto de visitas –_ Eu falaria para você dormir com o Gaara , Shikamaru . Mais ele nunca dorme e seria um incomodo para os dois. **(Bela: É. Imagina o que o Gaara poderia fazer com um Shikamaru adormecido em sua cama?) (Madrasta imagina e começa a babar ácido) (Rosa Vermelha: Fingir que é um príncipe e tentar acordar a Bela Adormecida, que até hoje não deu as caras pra ripar porque é uma preguiçosa.)**

**Ino :** _- O.o –_ Ele nunca dorme?Por isso ele tem tanta olheira!

Pensamento de Ino : Que cara mais interessante! **(Bela: Interessante pro Doutor House, talvez. Não é todo dia que a gente encontra um semi-zumbi atraindo areia por aí.)**

Pensamento de Shikamaru : Eu vou dormir aqui ! Esse quarto está me cheirando a mofo! **(Bela: E você gosta, é?)**

Pensamento de Temari : O que eu vou fazer de café da manha?

**Shikamaru :** _- Abrindo a mala em cima da cama –_ Bem , eu vou me trocar e depois nos se encontramos lá na sala , ok? **(Bela: Pra módi nóis cunversá inté o raiá du sór!) **

**Temari :** _- fechando a porta –_ Hai

_-Abre a porta de seu quarto –_

**Temari :** _- ¬¬ -_ Esse que é o meu quarto , Ino!

**Ino :** _- gota –_ Ahh...Então é aqui! _–Coloca a mala perto do guarda-roupa –_

_-Fecha a porta – _

**Temari :** _- abrindo a porta do banheiro –_ Eu vou tomar uma ducha , pode ir se trocando... **(Madrasta: "pra ficar bem gostosa pro papai aqui!")**

**Ino :** _- ;D –_ Ok !

_-Fecha a porta do banheiro – _

Ino abre a mala e pega o pijama de ursinho roxo dela , se troca rapidamente , faz um coche no cabelo ou invez **(Bela: HUAUAUHAHUAHUA, peraí! Quando eu parar de rir EU JURO que digo alguma coisa! UHAHUAHUAHUAHAHUAUH #Dá um tiro no peito#) (Madrasta: [2]) (Branca: [3]) (Rosa Vermelha: [4958617]) **de prender novamente.

_-Abre a porta – _

**Ino :** Estou descendo ,Tema-chan!

_-Fecha a porta – _

_-Dá de cara com Gaara – _

**Ino :** _- O.O – _Gomenasai!

Ino já estava puta da vida , era a terceira vez nesse capitulo que ela pedia desculpas para ele !E ainda ele é um sem-educação que não responde e nem olha na cara dela , simplesmente desce a escada e boa! **(Bela: Boa o quê? Matou uma barata por acidente? Valeu champz! Shino te despreza agora.)**

**Ino :** _- gota –_ Valeu pelo vácuo...

**Gaara :** _- virando-se para ela –_ O que foi que você disse?

**Ino :** _- o.o –_ NADA!

Ao contrario de falar a verdade , Ino diz simplesmente nada! Que burra! Dá zero para ela! **(Chaves tem um piripaque)**

**Leitor :** 0 \o/ **(Bela: Err... Gentalha, gentalha! #Onomatopéia impossível de se grafar#)**

**Shikamaru :** -Fechando a porta do quarto – Hey, Ino!

**Ino :** - ¬¬ - O que foi?

**Shikamaru :** Que horas são?

**Ino :** _-Terminando de descer as escadas –_ Kanku , que horas são?

**Kankurou :** _- sentado no sofá – _9:00 _– Olha para Gaara –_ 21:00...NOSSA!TEMARI NOVELAAA! **(Rosa Vermelha: Jesus Amado! Viver a Vida tá passando em Suna? 8O) (Madrasta: Esconjura, capeta! É Bia Falcão de volta em Passione! #Joga Kankurou no chão, senta no colo da Temari e pega a pipoca#) (Branca: #Via fax# As duas erraram! É mais uma reprise anual de A Usurpadora! PAOLA, AMIGA, BEIJOS! 8D)**

**Temari :** _- Descendo escada a 100km por hora –_ AHHHHHH , MAIS JÁ! _– O.O –_ **(Bela: POOOTAQUEPARIU!)**

_-Os 3 sentam no sofá com pipoca e tudo – _

**Kankurou :** _- sorrindo –_ Gaara fez ate pipoca!

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Assim vocês falam menos ! **(Bela: E dá pra ouvir melhor a Diana chorando, né? #Senta no sofá e pega um pouco da pipoca#))**

**Ino :** _-Sentando na poltrona – _Nossa, como vocês gostam de novela...

**Shikamaru :** **-gota –** Só por que eu odeio!

**Gaara :** _- - -_Somos dois! **(Madrasta: Então vão se comer no quarto enquanto a Clara faz o Totó de otário)**

**Ino :** _- ¬¬ - _Querem ficar quietos! _– Pega pipoca –_ Hum...Que pipoca ruim!

**Gaara :** _- ¬¬ -_ Fui eu que fiz!**(Rosa Vermelha: E daí que foi a Xuxa quem fez, meu filho? A pessoa vai dizer que tá boa só pra não fazer você chorar?)**

**Ino :** _- o.o –_ Foi mal! Gomen , Gaara! Ai já chega!Quarta vez!Eu não agüento mais!Ate o próximo capitulo gente! Ino cala-te a boca , não peça mais desculpa se for verdade!Menina de Deus! **(Bela: Pai, por que nos abandonastes?)(Madrasta: A Ino falou isso tudo pro Gaara? Benzadeus! -N)**

* * *

;D espero que tenham gostado! **(Bela: not)(Madrasta: Aham, Cláudia, senta lá.) (Rosa Vermelha: E O BAMBU? \o/)**

Agradecimentos :

_Katherine-sama :_

Que bom que tenha gostado i mandado review!

Essa musica é do Irmão Urso , já assistiu? **(Bela: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH #Procura Rapunzel e oferece o pescoço# Enforca, vai fundo. Eu mereço.) (Rosa Vermelha: Próximo capítulo usa uma de Xuxa contra o baixo-astral. "Vou pintar um arco-íris de energia e fazer um mundo cheio de alegria!")**

Agora o nome eu nao estou lembrada -' **(Madrasta: Não sabe nem usar o Google. Tremendo.)**

Bjoss

Manda Review ;D

_S2IsadoraS2:_

;D Se ainda nao viu nada dessa viagem para Suna!

Que bom que está gostando!

Mande Review que eu juro que nao doi!

_Hyuuga Hinata - Pith :_

Calma lá que eu demoro um pouquinho por causa das provas! **(Madrasta: Por que os cientistas estão se perguntando...)**

Bjo

Lepitas :

olhos brilhando

Minha historia tm humor, eu escrevo bem! **(Bela: Essa foi a melhor piada da fic até agora.) (Rosa Vermelha: E Jesus Cristo foi degolado.)**

MTA EMOÇÃO!

-Desmaia- **(Bela: ALGUÉM ENTERRA!)(Madrasta: #Joga numa vala, enche de terra e bota um esquife de mármore em cima#) **

_Uchiha Sak-chan :_

;D continuando o/

bjo

**Bela, sentindo um desespero imenso, ligou pra Fera e marcou uma sessão de descarrego.**

**Rosa Vermelha, depois de ingerir uma quantidade absurda de remédios enquanto tentava fugir das garras assassinas da irmã, saiu procurando duendes pela casa com a intenção de formar um exército hiper-poderoso para exterminar toda vida existente no planeta Terra.**

**Branca ainda não voltou de seu passeio pelo bosque. Suspeita-se que ela tenha encontrado com o Lenhador e o Lobo Mau pelo caminho em busca de antidepressivos e calmantes naturais.**

**Madrasta foi a um jantar romântico com o Caçador, caiu na balada e encheu a cara, dormiu três dias, lembrou que o Gato de Botas caiu no mar, tomou banho, vestiu um maiô sensual de couro de dragão, pegou um lançador de arpões e um bote emprestados do Conde Olaf e foi ao resgate.**

* * *

N/R:

Os ripadores da ANBUNDA ficam felizes em informar que estão de volta para este fandom mais morto que a virilidade do Fernando Henrique Cardoso. Lamentamos a nossa ausência, mas a nossa querida Branca de Neve estava em coma devido a uma overdose por coentro em pó e licor de ovos ingerido por intravenosa. Que bom que vocês gostaram da novidade!

Devemos informar também que o próximo capítulo da Estranha Fic já está nos torturando. Ripamos um parágrafo por dia para evitar nova tentativa de suicídio de nossos componentes.

Um beijo da ANBUnda.


End file.
